


A Phoenix Song

by HackedTig



Series: A Valkyrie's Game Line [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: You can only deny your home so long before it comes calling, bringing you back to where you came. For Hana’s 21st birthday, she owes her family a visit long overdue and brings Angela with her. This homecoming trip, however, is not at all what the pair were expecting. A Storyline following Valkyrie’s Game.





	1. Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to A Phoenix Song, a fic to come almost a year after the end of A Valkyrie's Game. I hope you guys still wanted more of these two, even if it isn't a relationship in the making. This time, we're going to see Hana's homeland of Korea and how her family works and functions. I"m going to try to do as much research as possible to make it accurate, but understand I'm an American that cant physically walk the grounds of South Korea. **If you have not read A Valkyrie's Game and want to, I insist you do before reading this as some things come as a surprise and spoil it.**
> 
> Something to note ahead of time, anything in bold lettering from here on out is going to wind up being not English dialogue. If Angela has bolded dialogue, she's speaking in German. If Hana, Mina, or Seojun have bolded dialogue, they are speaking in Korean and Angela cannot understand them. 
> 
> Without further ado, chapter one!

Despite the clear exhaustion wracking Hana’s body, she couldn’t quite find sleep in the night yet. Sleep had been hard to come by without Angela around her, holding her and soothing her to sleep on many of the nights where Hana couldn’t even lay down without feeling mortified. Tonight, Angela was working late in the labs, another string of nanites to work independently of what was in her staff, though she never told Hana what they were. While she waited, Hana milled on her laptop in the living room, scrolling forums for various video games and hoping something would lull her to sleep. Sure, she could have just read more of Angela’s reports, but she had a feeling she’d get enough of an earful when Angela came back to her living quarters. 

As if it was a sudden queue, a notification popped up, ringing past her music. She looked at the time on the bottom right of her computer before she bothered checking the notification, her eyes getting wider once she realized the caller’s name. _Song Seojun_. 

“Appa!” Hana chimed happily after answering the call, a familiar face spreading across her screen. A man in his late forties, starting to grey at the roots of paling deep brown hair. It was the eyes however that Hana found most familiar. She was looking right back at her own pair, after all. “You… rarely call me now. What’s the special occasion?” She asked him, tugging a blanket from the edge of the couch. The last thing she needed now was the light reflecting off of her prosthetic. 

“Good morning, Hana,” he responded, with a smile on his face as if it was the most natural thing to him. “I had time this morning, So I wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep, I know you stay up late even in the military.” 

She smiled back at him, relaxing and reclining a little more into the couch. “I’m okay, just can’t sleep right now, waiting for… um... “ She paused, a sudden, unsure expression on her face. “Is… Eomma in the room? Or at home?” 

“No, Did you want to talk with her?” He asked, something hopeful in his tone of voice. Hana could hear it, and as much as she enjoyed her father being hopeful, she had to dash it out.

“No, I rather her not be here,” Hana responded quietly. She took in a slight breath, preparing herself for the conversation to come. “I’m just… waiting for my girlfriend to get back in. She’s working late tonight, big project.” 

He seemed genuine, yet pleasantly, surprised. “She must be something special. What’s her name?” Seojun asked her. 

“Angela. Angela Ziegler.” Hana responded coolly. 

The look on Seojuns face was a mix of confusion and curiosity. It took him a few moments to connect the name to the memory, and he looked up at her with what seemed to be pride. “As in Mercy?” 

“Yeah.” She responded, letting all the air out at once. “It's… A long story Appa I, I can explain if you’re confused or-” 

“I’m not upset at your choice, Hana.” Seojun stopped her, waving at the camera a little. “I’m actually impressed. I’m proud that you found someone with such… weight to their name. Only someone like you could date her and treat it like it’s nothing.” 

Hana could feel the heat working up in her cheeks, making her laugh a little bit. “Appa, please… You’ll embarrass me.” 

He smiled back at his daughter, leaning back in his chair with an audible sigh on the screen. “You’ve always been someone with high standards, Hana. It doesn’t surprise me, and her age doesn’t bother me. I’m sure she’s worked too long to want to be distrustful now. Besides, you’ll be twenty one soon, I’m a few years too late if i wanted to stop you.” 

“Twenty-one?” Hana checked the date on her computer, hovering over the time. She let her right hand cover her face, groaning into it. “I forgot _again_. How do you forget your own birthday three years in a row?” 

“Who knows. That’s why I wanted to call you, Tokki. I wanted to ask you if you would come home for the time being. Just a short visit.” Seojun said. 

Hana paused, looking at the screen and scanning her father’s expression for a moment. Her entire body ran cold. The idea of going home was… a mixing bowl. “... I haven’t been home in a while…” Hana mumbled, her eyes suddenly falling downcast. “But… Overwatch is busier than MEKA ever was. I don't think I can get visitation.” 

“Hana,” Seojun spoke in a bit more of a solemn tone. “It’s been almost five years. You and your mother still haven't… apologized to one another or even talked about it. You’re a grown up and with someone to love, don't you think it’s time to come home for a while? To at least inform your mom yourself about everything? I cant keep secrets from her forever, Hana.” 

A small hiccup came from her lips, the start of a cry that she wouldn’t dare let fall in front of her father. She bit her lip, snuffling up just a little and gathering her nerves. “... If i come home.” She said, a little flat tone. “I’m bringing Angela with me.” 

“We can make sure she has room, Hana. We have the extra bedroom. It would be nice to see you home. I’m sure you miss it.” Seojun said. 

She nodded a little, keeping her words quiet. “I will see if I can get some kind of vacation time. I’ve been here long enough… Appa?” Hana looked back into the camera, an effect of looking into her father's eyes. He nodded at her, giving her his full attention. “I love you” She added. 

“I love you too, Hana. Get some sleep, little bunny” He told her, that same soft smile on his face. He hung up the video call at that point, leaving Hana alone for the moment. Instead of continuing on with her previous activity, she slowly shut the laptop lid. Once closed, she pushed it off to the coffee table, bringing up her hands to her afterward. Hana bit her lip looking at both of them, and gave a routine flex with her left hand. The mechanical twists of the gears in her hand made her shutter… 

_”What would they think to see me like this…”_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, a rush of air followed by the clack of clogs on a linoleum floor. “Hana? Are you awake?” 

Angela turned on the lights without much warning. Hana had to squint a little bit to get adjusted to the light again, looking up at the door otherwise. “Hey, Babe.” Hana greeted, dropping the blanket and getting up from the couch. She gave her back a good stretch before she walked over to Angela, giving her a rather tight hug. 

“Is something the matter, Liebe?” Angela asked her softly, returning the hug and even placing a hand on top of her head. “You sound upset.” 

“Nah, Not upset” Hana responded, giving another tight squeeze. “Just thinking…” 

“About what?” Angela questioned her, pulling away just enough to tilt Hana’s head up to look at hers a little better. She shared a tired yet delightful smile, one that Hana herself eventually caved on. 

She let her head fall back against Angela’s chest first, nuzzling her for a short moment. “My father called me on a video call just now. He wants me to try to come home for my birthday.” Hana explained. She looked back up at Angela with some kind of guilt in her eyes. “I um… Was considering going. But only if you could come too. Would you… come and meet my family, Angie?” 

Angela made a noise that was somewhere along the line of apprehension and assertion. “You are still on thin ice with your mother, aren't you?” She asked, giving a supportive squeeze after the fact. 

Hana hesitated to answer the question, taking in the secure feeling before anything else. “Yeah. I am. My father wants me to try and… patch it up. I don't want to go alone, Angie” Hana sighed. 

They shared a simple silence for just a little while, Angela’s embrace never weakening or letting Hana fall limp. She even hummed a little, making a bit of ambient noise. “I don't see why not. I haven’t been on a vacation for a very long time.” 

“So yes?” Hana brought her head up. “You’ll come with?” 

“Just promise me you’ll try to talk to your mother, please” Angela responded. 

Hana grumbled out some mediocre form of response before becoming more vocal. “Yes, Angela. I will.” 

“Then, let’s see if we can visit your family.” Angela pushed some of Hana’s hair out of her face, behind her ear. “We’ll see if we can get some fun time down, then.” 

Hana nodded. “I’ll tell my father later.” She said, letting go of Angela and abruptly getting behind her. “Now C'mon! Go shower you stink like chemicals.” 

“Oh, now you decide to tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter. Sort of short, like a general note of thumb, sets up the initial situation. I'll get on to writing chapter two ASAP. I hope you guys aren't tired of seeing me in the tags. Thank you for reading if you did, Comments and Suggestions are always appreciated.


	2. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Angela meet with Mina at the airport for a tense ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all are ready for one wild ride. This chapter is gonna start introducing some of the heated tensions in person. Let's get right to it!

The crowded airport gave a moderate consolation for Hana, even as she maneuvered the crowd without a second thought. Sure, she’d flown in and out of this place several times for advertisement deals and even minor roles in films while still part of MEKA, the airport was not a sign of comfort this time around. Instead, it felt more like a death sentence than anything else. Her left hand was stuffed inside her coat pocket, leaving just her right hand to hold Angela and guide her around the airport and the people. She could tell from a few looks she got that this territory was no longer a place she could keep her identity safe. She was known with or without the war paint here. 

Aside from the general fear striking anxiety Hana was receiving from the crowds, there was just a slight sense of relief from being home after nearly two years. Being in Korea at least felt better than the small peninsula of Gibraltar. At some point, Hana just stopped dead in her tracks, in between baggage claims, and shut her eyes to take in the surroundings. She felt another hand, Angela’s other, come up over her shoulder. 

“Hana. Are you alright?” Her voice was a bit low, just loud enough to be heard over the airport buzz. 

She nodded, leaning into Angela’s arms. “It’s a lot to take in, even if I haven’t been gone that long.” She explained softly. “I don't know if I’m overwhelmed or nervous” 

Angela turned her, getting them both to face one another. She had a kind smile on her face and she bent down a little to be heard in a whisper. “When I go back to Zürich, I always feel something similar. I haven't been home for a very long time… It feels foreign to me but so natural at the same time. I’m sure you’ll adjust soon, Liebe.” She said softly in a mild effort to soothe. She gave a small kiss to Hana’s forehead before standing back up. “What was our baggage claim again?” 

“This way…” Hana muttered, not skipping a beat in dragging Angela in the direction they needed to go. Hana kept her head down, even though of putting her hood up. She slowly gathered that the knot in her stomach was not just being back home, but as she edged closer to seeing her mother again, it felt even worse. There were many differences since the last time they saw each other, and being a businesswoman her mother was quite the intuitive type. Hana just hoped the way she carried herself, how she walked now with an adjustment in her balance, didn’t set her mother off. She had hardly begun to consider Angela in the situation at all. Hana didn’t realize how far she had trailed in her thoughts until her hand had slipped out of Angela’s, her voice calling out to gather her attention. 

Hana stopped in her tracks, at last, letting Angela catch back up and grab her hand. She felt a squeeze, not quite keeping her calm but at least making sure she didn’t get too lost in her thoughts. “Um… “ Hana swallowed hard. “This is our carousel. Right here.” 

“I’ll look for the bags,” Angela responded, giving her hand another squeeze. “Do you want to find your mother? Or did you want to search for her together?” 

She sighed, shifting her weight between her feet as she looked at the carousel started to move, signaling that their bags would be moving in soon. “I’ll go find her. It… it’s probably better that way.” Hana said. “You know how to find me.” 

“You’ve got this Liebe,” Angela said softly, leaning down and pressing another kiss to the top of Hana’s head. “If she’s anything like you, she’ll see reason eventually.” 

Hana nodded, barely registering words anymore. She let go of Angela’s hand and allowed her free, while she dug in the pocket of her jeans for her cellphone. She shut her eyes for a split moment to focus, keeping her calm before she pulled it out, only to find a text message already sprawled over the lock screen. 

_Eomma_  
_18:12 - I’m by the third baggage claim. Come find me when you have your bags, Hana._

Hana opened her phone right into the messaging app, keeping her head down for the time being as she swiftly typed her reply. 

_Tokki_  
_18:12 - Beige suit?_

She hardly had to wait for a reply to that one. 

_Eomma_  
_18:13 - Yes._

Another deep breath. It wasn’t going to be like ripping a tooth out, Hana figured. It was just like saying hello… Hana stuffed both of her hands into her jacket pocket, neglecting to put her phone back in her jeans, and she walked forward to step out of the crowd. Her mother was just as short as she was, if only just a little taller, it wouldn’t be helped with a crowd. She wiggled her way past people, some vaguely recognizing her and others ignoring her very presence. Once through the thick of it all, she looked around, looking for that very thing she knew how to identify her mother with after all this time. 

Hana’s eyes vaguely scanned the scattered crowd, and once her eyes landed on her mother she couldn’t help some fleeting emotional tug. 

Pailing brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, clothed in a beige pantsuit with an open jacket. Hana shook it off, waving her hand out at her mother. “Eomma!” She gave the call. 

Mina’s attention was immediately captured, turning in Hana’s direction. Her distant, stoic expression relaxing just a slight bit as she approached Hana. She placed her own phone in her pocket before meeting her, and she looked a bit on the uncomfortable side. “Hana…” She started, Hesitation in her voice. “I… Welcome home, bunny.” 

Hana tightened her fists in her jacket, recoiling just a little bit. “It’s…. nice to be back in Seoul.” She responded. “But I’m not home yet.” 

“Of course,” Mina said, pulling back. “You haven’t been back in so long… I couldn’t hold it back. You grew a few extra inches since you left…” 

“Must be why you look shorter,” Hana responded, a quick snap she didn’t really think about. She looked up to her mother’s eyes, just to gauge her reaction. 

Surprisingly, there was none. Serious eyes remained unmoved as they started scanning. Hana felt as if she was in an x-ray machine, not the most pleasant feeling. “Where are your bags, Hana? Surely you don’t depend on fitting into your clothes at home?” Mina asked her, tilting her head just slightly. 

“Ah, Well… Um.” 

“Hana! There you are.” 

Hana turned around as Mina looked up, both watching as Angela worked her way from the crowd, two Overwatch navy-blue duffle bags over her shoulders, as well as her purse. “You’d be surprised at how many people decided to stare at our baggage as it came around. Is this your mother?” Angela stopped, looking between the two as she let the bags down. 

Hana nodded, parting a little. “Yeah, this is my mom, Mina. Eomma, this is-” 

“Angela Ziegler.” Mina sounded more hardened at speaking her name. “Mercy. From Overwatch.” Her gaze fell on Hana, scanning her a little more intently now. “Did you get injured? Now you need a nurse following you around?” 

That was already a hard point. “She’s a doctor. She leads the Medical Wing staff and runs all experiments regarding healing technology. And No, I don't need her following me around for an injury.” Hana gave an abrupt response in return, a frown came over her face as she picked up one of the duffle bags. “And believe it or not, She's more than my friend. Don’t be rude.” 

“My daughter has been off fighting a war that isn’t hers to fight for five years, what else were you expecting me to think?” Mina asked, crossing her own arms at the scene before her. 

There was hardly a response from hana beyond just a grunt, giving Angela some leeway. Unlike her girlfriend, she cleared her throat and offered a hand out for a shake. “I’ve patched up injuries in the past, but for now I’m here as a companion. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Song.” Angela said with a soft as ever smile on her face. 

Mina looked at Angela’s hand, then back up at her face. She reached out after that small moment and shook it. “Song Mina. I work as head of marketing in a business in Seoul. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She withdrew, pulling car keys out of her pocket. “You’re known here just like anywhere else in the world. You were one of the emergency medics in Busan during some of the attacks, weren’t you?” 

“Overwatch occasionally traveled to places forced under Omnic threat. So yes, I was the head of a triage unit or two in Busan. I cannot tell you when, however.” Angela responded, following as Hana lead the way out of the airport. 

She kept her paces ahead of the two women, who elected to have a silent walk to the parking lot. Busy cars made the outside just as noisy as the inside, but at least people cleared the way for not only what seemed to be D.Va, but two Overwatch agents making their way through the airport. It was a quick walk, but for Hana, it couldn’t end fast enough. The only way she could tell her mother’s car apart from the rest was the license plate border surrounding it from her business. 

The tailgate opened, allowing Hana and Angela to both slide their bags into the back of the car. Hana opened the one side of the car behind the driver seat, allowing Angela to slide into it before she herself got in on the other side. Until now, she managed to keep her left hand in her jacket pocket, all with some mental reminders. Her mother slid into the driver's seat, looking at her phone before she even remotely paid any attention to the back seat. She looked up and down, ensuring that her daughter was securely buckled in before she shut the car door. 

“So.” Mina began, starting the ignition and checking her mirrors. “Hana, Dr. Ziegler here, if she is not here for any medical reason, why is she here?” 

Hana looked up at the rearview mirror, linking eye contact. A scowl fitted onto her face at this time and she made sure to show her distrust. “Does it really matter why she’s here to you?” Was the automatic snap that came from Hana’s mouth. 

Mina’s gaze turned displeased as she turned her attention to backing out of the spot. “Hana. Please.” She requested through a little hint of frustration was behind her words. “Your father hasn’t told me anything about her. Just like you asked him to.” 

There was no response. Hana shrugged her way to lean on the window some. Angela reached out a hand, putting it on Hana’s shoulder to get her to come back. “Liebe… She’s just trying to learn. You should say something.” Angela whispered as if that low of a tone would block anything. 

Mina herself rolled her eyes, allowing the ignorance of her question for now. She checked her rearview mirror for a moment after she started going forward, seeing the closeness, the way Angela’s hand was fitting on Hana’s shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at such an event and a rather disturbing accusation came to mind. Hana looked back into the rearview mirror to connect their gazes once more. **“Hana. Are you dating this woman?”** Mina asked rather abruptly. 

**”So what?”** Hana responded without a skip or a beat, her accelerated heart the only thing that let her feel anything at that moment. A staredown was unnecessary, as Mina’s eyes were captured back by the road. She could feel the defensive instinct rise up in her body at the way the phrase was said. **”So inconvenienced by the fact your daughter is a lesbian you cant even ask that question in English, right?”** Hana’s tone of voice was forceful, a tone she rather despised using. 

A roll of the shoulders indicated Mina was trying to shrug off the whole situation. **”Just wondering how to treat her when we get home.”**

Hana leaned forward, gripping the back of the passenger seat tightly. **”Angela has done nothing but support me in all my time of Overwatch. Not only that, she’s saved thousands of lives. I wouldn’t treat her like garbage.”** Hana responded, her voice rising. 

Angela squeezed her shoulder, attempting to mildly calm her. “I don't know what she's saying, but Hana please calm down. It won't do any good to get angry now.” Angela told her, trying to bring her back down to a calmer state. Being frustrated before they even got home wouldn’t do anyone good. 

Mina looked back at her, scowling at the touch that was on her daughter. But more than that, there was something else that caught her eye. “What kind of glove is that?” She decided to ask instead, her eyes hooking on the pink metallic shine. 

Hana looked quickly at her hand on the seat, biting on her lip hard once she realized her instinctive action was to reach with her left hand. “Shit…” She muttered under her breath as she recoiled, pulling her hand back. She looked between it and the back of her mother’s head, her frown etching deeper into her face in the process. She eventually put it back where it was, bolding confidence in the face of what could have been a disaster. “It’s my hand. It’s been that way for a while. Don’t worry about it.” 

“A prosthetic?” Mina piped up immediately. Thankfully, her eyes were glued to the road still, Hana didn’t feel like seeing the face of a disappointed mother on her. “So you got hurt after all…” The tone was more of a distracted, hurt variety rather than anything else. 

Hana kept her mouth shut this time, leaning back in her seat and exhaling. Angela rubbed her shoulder slightly, trying to offer a little bit of condolence to the whole situation. She was given a minor side eye glance, followed by a casual grab of her hand. While she couldn’t feel it, Hana was grateful for the warm touch now on her hand, inferred from the hold on her shoulder earlier. She took a careful deep breath as she tried relaxing, staring out the window of the car. Many buildings, businesses, and apartment complexes sprawled the area. Hana was merely dreading, watching it all go by, waiting for when they’d arrive in the housing district of just normal houses. 

Instead of keeping the entire trip purely silent, Mina decided to switch her attention back to Angela. “On Overwatch bases. You still work primarily to care for others?” 

“If you’re asking this in relation to Hana’s arm” Angela squeezed Hana’s hand a little tighter. “Yes. I’m the medical lead. I am the primary care physician for everyone on base. I have four specially trained medical staff back in Gibraltar to keep everyone safe until we return.” 

“Confident, I see,” Mina responded coolly, turning a corner with the light. “Who was present at the time of my daughter’s injury.” It was more like a demand than a question. Angela herself could feel Hana’s metallic hand squeeze with a much greater strength than that her other one had. 

Angela gave it a soft squeeze back. The medical talk was her profession, of course, but when it came to dealing with an overprotective parent, it was a difficult situation. “When she was recovered from the wreckage encountered with Talon Operatives, her arm was mangled beyond reasonable reattachment, even with regeneration from Nanites. They can mend flesh, but they cannot reasonably repair shattered bone quite yet. In Fact, that is my current research project on Overwatch bases, to restore bone matter using the current technology available without the use of screws, plates, or rods.” 

Mina’s eyes briefly flickered in the rear view mirror, staring down Hana and Angela both. “Yet you didn’t have that sort of technology ready before this accident?” 

That stabbed at both of them. Angela cleared her throat, an indication for Hana to remain quiet. “Mrs. Song, with all due respect, bone is not quite the same as flexible flesh, tendon, muscle, or tissue. It takes a different tactic to be able to repair that. You wouldn’t leave high positions in a business to mere factory workers, would you?” Angela asked, her voice steady but not at the same level of calm. 

Mina gave off a slight ‘hmph’, signifying her position on the statement. Hana herself scowled a little, her growl just barely audible to Angela who sighed in response. Tired of resisting, Hana decided to lean to the side, resting her head on Angela’s shoulder. She was given a squeeze of the hand then a rub of the shoulder, Angela trying her hardest to be supportive given the current situation. “We’ll make it work, Liebe,” Angela whispered. “You’ll get to be happy during this vacation yet.” 

“I wish i could believe that…” Hana muttered under her breath. “She wanted a proper daughter. Not a queer in the military.” 

Angela continued to rub at her side, hushing her from raising her voice and making such comments. “It’s alright... “ She muttered. 

No verbal response came this time as Hana simply nuzzled up to Angela, shutting her eyes. There wasn’t much time left for the car ride she figured, but it would be enough for her to gather her bearings. She wished she wasn’t the only one feeling some kind of dreaded, angry remorse that clawed at her skin and inside her chest, leaving something that hurt more than it reasonably should have. 

Letting her eyes open for a moment, she could see her mother’s eyes flick in the rearview mirror again, something off and discomforting. Hana returned a frown to the mirror, snuggling up and really trying to drift off this time. 

It really would be a very long vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that was the chapter. Mina is a calculated woman, just in retrospect. She wouldn't have gotten to her spot without a little brains on her side. Please remember, bolded text is a non-English conversation as I want to reserve italics for thoughts and text messages. If you guys know of a different html-friendly format i could use for such text, let me know! Thank you for reading and comments and suggestions are always welcome. Let's hope for a quick update ;)


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana attempts to settle in at home, but family problems is causing inner turmoil to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for a long time between updates again. IRL hasn't been the best but mostly I was just trying to stay unwound. The nice thing is i got to Diamond in Overwatch. Hurray! 
> 
> I changed writing styles dramatically in the middle of this i feel, thanks to a suggestion from a post on Tumblr that could help with when you're stuck with you're writing, and honestly I think I'm gonna keep using it. If you guys didn't notice this update is 5.6K words. Longer than any update I've had thus far for either fic. Let me know if you guys like this adjustment.

The ride came to a rather abrupt end, parking in a driveway to a moderate size home in comparison to others they had passed on the way there. Angela had been staring off into space, so when the car did stop, she managed to give Hana a slight shake on the shoulder. “Hana, hon… you’re home” She nudged Hana up a little with her arm. There was no way the ride was long enough to cause her to fall asleep, but it was enough to get her a little dazed.

Hana sat up without much more of a word, rubbing her slightly sore cheek and looking at the surrounding area. Just as she had remembered it, well taken care of, garden off to the side in front of the door, nothing much changed with her family. That's how she kind of hoped it was… while at the same time, she desperately wished for something to have changed her mother’s mind about the whole thing. For now, she just wanted to rid herself of this sinking hole in her stomach that was causing so much dread, goaded on by her mother’s simple appearance in her life in such an abrupt way. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she wiggled her way out of the car and managed to go to the tailgate to open it up. 

As she did, Angela also climbed out of the car with a sigh of displeasure on the other side, coming around to grab the bags. Sure they didn’t arrive too long ago, but she was already done with whatever stress that came their way, and there was very likely to be more without Mina was. Even as she went to the trunk of the car, she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head, trying to see through her. Hana pulled a bag out, handing it to Angela before slinging her own over her left shoulder, allowing her right to lift up and shut it. Mina was leaning against the car door, watching the two move even as no words were said. 

She finally picked herself up when Hana shut the tailgate, clicking the buttons to make the car itself lock up. “You’re not going to be hostile like this towards your father, are you?” Mina decided to ask, her arms crossed. 

Hana looked at her but didn't respond. Instead, she gave a slight glare before moving to the front door. Angela only gave a slight nod as she followed Hana up the walkway to the door. Even as they approached, Hana could vaguely smell something that was familiar. Something that always brought her back to calm when emotions were wild. That and that alone brought what could be described as a smile on her face. Her pace quickened, and by a simple process, so did Angela’s. Once she arrived at the door, Hana practically threw it open and jogged in, dropping her duffle bag on the floor and attempting to tear her shoes off. “Appa!” She called. 

Seojun was working the kitchen, hovering over the stove and a fryer it seemed. When he heard Hana’s voice behind him, he turned around with a soft smile on his face, the same one she witnessed in the video call. “Well, welcome home, little bunny,” He said, offering his arms out for a hug once she came into view. 

She took a deep breath before running up to him (nearly tripping with her socks), hugging him tightly enough to dig her nails into his back, grabbing his shirt. She kept him close, holding back some kind of soft tears while he wrapped his arm around her, hugging her back and sighing. “It’s been so long, Hana. I’m glad you’re home…” He said softly, giving her back a gentle pat. 

“I… I missed you too, Appa. So much.” Hana muttered. She felt tears well in her eyes even with her head buried in his chest. That deep pit in her stomach started to dissipate little by little with the hug, warm hands over her back providing something overly comforting about the situation. She even giggled a little, feeling silly. _”A simple thing can calm me down in an instant… he gives the best hugs sometimes…”_

Her thoughts were disrupted by her father pulling back, a strange look on his face, one full of perplexity. “Hana… Is there something wrong with your arm?” He asked her, letting her go. 

Hana backed up for a moment, letting him see both of her hands. Nerves felt her up, but she sighed and shook her head to keep them at bay. “It was an accident. I’ll explain over dinner. There’s someone I want you to meet though.” She started up, turning to the other side of the kitchen. 

Angela had just worked her way over, having calmly removed her shoes and was watching from a distance at a rather peaceful father-daughter reunion. Seojun held a smile and clasped his hands together. “This is her, isn't it?” He asked Hana quietly, and she nodded. Hana then motioned for Angela to approach, a soft kind of look on her face even as her eyes shined with unfallen tears. “C’mon, Angie.” 

She took that as her queue and walked over, outstretching her hand for Seojun to take. “Doctor Angela Ziegler. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr.-” 

“Excuse the interruption but, You can call me Seojun, if I may call you Angela.” He said, taking her hand for a shake. 

This brought a warm smile to Angela’s face, a nod accompanying her response. “Pleasure, Seojun. Has… Hana told you much about her work in Overwatch?” Angela asked. 

He nodded, letting go and turning towards his daughter. Hana gave a slight nod, the smallest of grins on her face. “She told me that you two were dating. It was a pleasant surprise.”

Angela gave a smile. “Hopefully not for my age.” 

“Honestly, that was the last thing I thought about when she mentioned your name.” Seojun smiled a little wider now. “I was proud of her, very fitting of her to find a doctor, even you, to date. I couldn’t be prouder really and the age hardly matters in a world like this.” He explained.

“I trusted telling him because I knew he would be open-minded about it, Like he is with a lot of things,” Hana explained her hands sliding into her pockets. “My sexuality, my mishaps in MEKA, my injuries… I was just always lenient on the details.” 

Seojun nodded, eyeing her left arm after she finished speaking. “Hopefully it isn’t too bad.” He held some kind of sympathy. Hana’s eyes moved downward, but she nodded regardless. 

At that point, Mina walked through the door and the house, enough bearings on her to meet with the rest of them. “I see you’ve made less of an ordeal with your father,” Mina said coolly, an air of confidence around her. 

Hana took a deep breath, preparing herself for a quick clap back when Seojun placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hana.” He spoke shortly, but with some suggestion. “Dinner will be ready in a bit, why don’t you put your bags up and show Angela your room?” 

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to her mother but nodded without a word. She turned to go pick up her bag, Angela soon following suit and mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ to Seojun. The pair made their way down the hall while the married couple remained in the kitchen. 

Mina crossed her arms, glaring daggers down at her husband. “You know about her. How long have you known?” 

“For the last two weeks or so,” Seojun responded calmly. “Hana is an adult now, Mina. She can date whoever she pleases.” 

“That woman is in her late thirties, she’s twice as far in her life as Hana. Aren’t you just a little bit concerned that she’s dating our daughter? How are we to know it isn’t because of Angela that Hana doesn't have her hand anymore?” Mina asked, stepping closer. “She was _hurt_ Seojun, and you're not the least bit concerned?” 

“Soldiers get hurt from time to time. What’s important right now is that she’s home and that she's happy. Your relationship with her after that argument is what made her not want to come home again.” He said, a slight look of exasperation. “We need to let her know she’s loved and accepted here. If she feels safer in a zone of war than her own home, what does that say about us?” 

She looked down then, shifting her weight unevenly. She looked up with what looked to be a more stoic appearance. “You can just say me. We both know I’m the reason she didn’t want to come back. She's clearly overjoyed to see you…” 

He embraced her at that moment, taking her into a strong hug. “This is a partnership, we’re a team. We raised her together, we fail together.” He pulled away just enough to brush bangs out of Mina’s face, giving her a soft genuine smile. “Try not to be hostile… military changes people. I don’t think Hana is an exception.”

“I tried being nice, Seojun…” She sighed. “To both of them, until i learned why she was here. I’m sorry but I can’t-” 

“Mina.” He planted his hands firmly on her shoulders, getting her to look up at him. Once she did make eye contact, she nodded firmly at him. “You aren’t in the past anymore, remember? And they, they cant hurt you anymore. Okay?” 

At that moment, her body untensed, just a little bit. She shut her eyes and gave yet another brisk nod with a sigh. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry. That isn’t going to make it easier.” 

“You can try.” He responded, then planted a kiss on her forehead. “Get into something comfortable, you’ve been in that suit since six in the morning.” 

\--- --- --- 

Hana slipped into her room as quickly as she could, allowing Angela to get in before she practically slammed her door shut, leaning against it. Her duffel bag reached the ground before she did, groaning all the while. She covered her face with her hands, her entire body suddenly holding an unforgiving ache that shook her to the core. “Fuck…” Hana muttered under her breath, grasping for her hair. 

She felt a presence lean down, grab her wrists, and gently pull them apart. Hana looked up to meet Angela’s eyes, so close to her own that she almost thought she was looking into a deep ocean. There was something almost coming about it before Hana looked deeper than those eyes, seeing Angela as a whole. 

“Hana…” She murmured calmly, letting go of her metallic arm to wipe off a fallen tear. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded, grabbing onto Angela’s wrist in return. “I’m… I’ll be fine, Angela. I, it… Hearing her be so bitter hurts. She still wants to punish me for back then…” Hana sighed, wiping away the other side of her face. “She probably still thinks of me as a child.” 

Angela sat in front of her, crossing her legs and cupping her face completely with both hands. Her expression was calm, comforting even, something that Hana was vaguely familiar with. “All parents… still, see their child as a young kid. The way Ana talks about Fareeha sometimes on base, she’ll never get used to seeing her daughter’s battle scars, the way Fareeha carries herself like a distinguished soldier instead of a child. Ana can still see a seventeen-year-old Fareeha running around the base when it's now a young woman. What I’m trying to say is… your mother is always going to see you as a little girl, Hana. You have to show her that you aren’t that little girl anymore…” Angela wiped another tear. “I see now where your difficult personality comes from. It's going to take time, but you need to see this through to the end.” Angela told her, thumb now just brushing her cheek for minor comfort. 

Hana herself sniffled, leaning into the gentle hold of Angela made her feel worlds better, at least on the outside. On the inside, she still felt something akin to talons scratching at her stomach, no matter how dull it was. She nodded, giving out a deep sigh and shutting her eyes. “I just. Need to walk around it, right? This behavior… something like that. Avoid topics that could tip her off except…” she squeezed Angela’s wrist. “Except this. My arm. I can’t avoid that.” 

“Try to just pull the punch,” Angela responded, running her thumb over the prosthetic. “Now… Why don't you tell me about your room while we wait? Maybe some childhood nostalgia will make you feel a little better?” 

The nod came a little quicker this time around after Angela backed up Hana stood. She took off her jacket and folded it over her arm, leaving her in a sports tank. Leaning against the door, Hana scanned the room with her eyes, Angela leaning next to her to also take notice. 

The whole room was various hues of a soft pink, nothing overly poppy or pink. The only thing that stood out with a metallic shine like her arm was the quiet computer on the desk, complete with a large mousepad, high tech keyboard, and two monitors for whatever streaming purposes Hana had before she left. Plushies littered the floor next to the bed, including Pachimaris and rabbit plushies. There was only one that was not on the foot of the bed, laying next to the pillow on the bed. In whatever space that remained was a television complete with whatever consoles Hana could get her hands on. 

As she looked around, she moved to sit on the bed instead, picking up the soft rabbit plush in her hands and brushing it with her thumb. “I, uh, have always linked pink I guess.” Hana started. “That PC… it really needs updating.” 

Angela looked at the desk, a soft smile on her face. She heard enough of Hana’s rants to understand it was probably obsolete for her purposes. Hana’s eyes darted to the TV, the shelves underneath it holding the consoles, including most of her older handhelds. “All of those are so old but so good. I’d like to get it updated.” She commented, then laid back completely on her bed. She held the rabbit over her chest and took a deep sigh. 

After a moment or two, she opened them again to the sound of Angela’s voice. “You know, this room is surprisingly clean for being untouched for nearly five years.” 

She sat up. “What do you mean clean? No one has lived here, of course it’s clean.” Hana said. 

Angela was over by the desk, running her fingers over the top of the custom chassis for the computer. “There’s no dust on your unit or anything else in your room.” Angela rubbed her fingers together before turning back to Hana. “Doesn’t that say something?” 

“I suppose it does but… well, they knew I was coming.” Hana responded, rolling back to her side in ignorance, displeasure was written in her features. 

“Still, I’m sure something was done over the years, it smells fresh too,” Angela said, running her hands along one of the curtains to Hana’s windows. “No one just…. Leaves an empty room of someone they love. I’m sure people go back, recheck it, just to see that they really aren’t there” Her tone dropped as she spoke. 

She got back up, looking at Angela by her window, the expression on her face quite forlorn. “Is… something wrong Angela? Is this reminding you of something??” Hana questioned. 

“People gone are not forgotten is all, Hana.” She responded, turning back to face her. 

She walked over, hands clasped together as she decided to sit next to Hana on the bed. It hardly creaked, unphased by the weight placed upon it. For a moment, they sat together in silence, glancing around the room. Hana eventually shifted, laying her head down on Angela’s shoulder and rolling it slightly, getting into a convertible position. Angela brought her hand up, gently brushing Hana’s hair back as they sat, in a half snuggle. It was enough time to bring thought to both of them, as the clock on the desk changed it’s time at least twice, Hana eventually sighed.

“Provided they obviously didn’t forget me, I doubt it was my mother who did this... You saw how she acted.” Hana said stiffly, crossing her arms.

Angela moved her hand, cupping Hana’s cheek in some attempt to get her to look back. “It's been years since she’s seen you, and you come back with a battle injury and a doctor following you around, it’s not exactly the most positive thing in the world, Hana,” Angela said, a twinge of guilt laced in her voice. “You know, you did tell me before that you’d like to reconcile, didn’t you? That you’re merely stubborn to an apology? Don’t you think it's high time now to redeem yourself and apologize to her?” 

“She needs to apologize to me. She’s the one who yelled first” Hana said in a quick snap, sitting straight up and pulling away from Angela’s grasp.

It didn’t seem to phase her as she inched closer. “Calm down…” she responded, taking one of Hana’s hand’s instead. “Talking it out will help, I’m sure… We just need to give it time, I’m sure” 

She made a small noise like a growl, Her own grip on Angela’s hand tightening. “It’s not like I can talk about what happened out there. She doesn't even know that I still… I still have those awful nightmares. She doesn’t know anything about me anymore.” She almost immediately deflated from her angered posture, head hung low in displeasure. “I… I don't know anything about her anymore, either. It makes it harder that way, Angela. How will i know when she’s going to remain stiff or when she’s going to explode on me? It’s not… going to be easy.” 

Angela squeezed her hand three times in succession, looking at her form. Even now Hana could feel Angela’s gaze weigh heavily on her before she spoke. “We’ll get to that during dinner… Well, why don’t you start by telling me what you Haven't told them again? To remind me, so I don’t bring anything up you wouldn’t want me to.” She suggested, moving her arm to hug tightly around Hana’s shoulders.

“They don’t know about my nightmares… they thought I grew out of it. They don't think my insomnia is actually something medical… I definitely haven’t told them how my arm got… destroyed, you know that.” She fell back against Angela, her entire body limp. All through this, she had tried not to choke on her words, trying to keep calm. “I… haven’t told them about anything PTSD related. If that wasn’t obvious..” 

“I’m going to take this as you have a hard time communicating to everyone your symptoms and concerns, not just me” Angela said softly, her hand now rubbing circles in Hana’s back. “All of these things are important things to communicate even if you’re worried about the reaction from them, they’re supposed to support you. It’s probably another reason your mother isn’t too happy.” 

“I’d never hear the end of it, you know that.” She groaned, throwing her head back and holding her head in her hands. “I’m lucky I could even come out to my dad. They don't even know what happened when that… that monster resurfaced when I turned 18. Not really, anyway. They didn’t know I almost died that day. If it weren’t for MiHo…” She clenched her fists, tears threatening to gather in the corners of her eyes as she threw her hands down, leaning against the wall for support rather than anything else. She could feel the air stinging at unfallen tears even then. “Ugh. I just didn’t want to hear my mother yell at me for it. I didn’t… didn’t want her to be worried when she was right!” 

“Shh… It’s alright.” Angela cooed, continuing to try to rub her back. “It’s not the end of the world, you know…” 

“It's… it's not. Ugh. She’s always been stuck up. I mean yeah she’s been good but… I feel like if I had to tell her anything after… after a certain point in my life… She’d just get in my face.” Hana muttered, keeping her eyes shut as she faced the ceiling, her heart hammering in her chest while emotions flooded her mind. The idea of telling them anything that haunted her… well, was far more of a fear above the rest combined, after all. Even now, her body started shaking in a way she couldn’t quite explain. 

Angela’s voice was really the only thing breaking her distorted reality. “Maybe now is the time to tell her the truth, Hana. You never know. You’re an adult, the worst that can happen is she asks you to leave for the night. Think of it.” She suggested, pulling Hana closer for the moment. 

With a lack of fight, Hana leaned into the grip, letting her head fall against Angela’s shoulder and allowed her to soothe her. Hands up and down her back, tight squeezes to keep her grounded. For that small moment, Hana even forgot that she herself was even hurt, that something wasn’t unusual with her body. Hell, even her arm for once felt practically normal. Keeping her eyes shut, listening to the sound of Angela’s breathing and feeling her steady touch, it was one of the perfect grounders. It was soothing and calming for a time, at least until reality had the potential to rear its ugly head and ruin the peace she felt in her own home for the first time in years. 

“Hana? Angela?” Seojun’s voice came through the door at that moment, soft and gentle, just as Hana liked hearing it. “Dinner is ready if you two are ready to join us.” 

“Coming Appa!” Hana called back, hardly skipping a beat. She wiggled herself out of Angela’s grasp, stretching as she turned around and offered her hand to Angela still in her bed. “C’mon… might as well get this done and over with.” She mumbled. 

Angela gave a gracious nod, standing with the help of Hana’s outstretched hand. The latter took the lead, opening the bedroom door and leading them both down the hall, hands clasped tightly together. Hana straightened up her face, gathering her nerves for the conversations and words to come. Even as she made her way down the hallway, she could feel an intense stare that only could come from her mother in any form. She kept her head up and stoic, it wasn’t hard, after practicing a military persona for years. She and Angela took their places on the opposite side of the table, where Seojun and Mina already sat on the other side. Mina had wasted no time in gathering food for herself on her plate, while seojun had graciously waited for the other young women to join them. He gave both a gracious nod as they sat, Hana a little stiffer than usual in her seat. 

“It’s nice to see you back at the table, Hana.” Seojun greeted them, finally taking some of the meal he had cooked to his plate. 

“It… Kinda feels nice being back at home.” She responded, getting items that her father wasn’t currently gathering. 

He raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two of them “Are you two settling in alright? I heard you two were having a serious conversation, and no don't worry, I couldn't hear much of it at all.” Seojun tried comforting them both with a smile. 

“Uh… Yeah. Something like that.” Hana mumbled under her breath. “I… missed being there.” 

Angela nodded as well, a soft, respectful smile on her face. “You do seem to have quite the lovely home, Seojun. You and Mrs. Song keep it very orderly.” 

“I even noticed my room wasn’t… dirty. I expected it to be all old smelling and filled with dust.” Hana added, a minor attempt to start up some kind of conversation. 

“Well. That’s what happens when you have a mother that cares. I kept your room fresh and dust free while you were gone.” Mina said curtly. 

“Right…” Hana’s tone became stiff. “It’s, really nice. Th… thanks.” 

Even for dinner, the air was incredibly tense. Hana could feel her pulse in her palms as she ate. Her mother’s gaze weighed heavily on her from across the table, particularly on her arm. Without her jacket, the true extent of the damage was seen, making the anticipation of what she dreaded to answer loom over her. 

Eventually, Mina had broken the careful silence. “Well, Hana?” Her voice was curt. 

“Well, what?” Hana responded, a slight glare in her gaze. 

“You told us you would tell us what happened to your arm,” Mina said, gesturing to the mechanical replacement.

Hana’s gaze was heavy, and she put down her utensils with a bit of a thump. She took in a deep breath, gathering herself and her thoughts before straightening her posture. She looked at her mother before she began. “Overwatch was going on an emergent mission to deal with Talon operatives not too far from the main Watchpoint. My team was going into the heart of it all. We were comprised of Lena Oxton, Jesse McCree, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Angela Ziegler, Fareeha Amari, and myself.” She turned away, shutting her eyes to help with recalling her memory of the heat of battle. IT wasn’t difficult, and the weight of the day once more fell on her shoulders. “Our mission was to attempt to subdue Talon at their roots, their best agents would be against us. I called for Reinhardt to charge ahead of us, where I would cover him with the matrix. At some point, the team became separated as Angela moved to do her part and secure bystanders. Reinhardt and I attempted to take a man known as Doomfist, who quickly found his way far from our advances. My mech had taken heavy collateral damage from Doomfist and a sniper in the distance. I lost track of him but I found Angela, who was no longer on the comm systems. With her was a woman I can't describe, something like an imp. I separated them when my Mech was struck by Doomfist. I blacked out after my unit was forced into a building, but the report from my teammates told me that we had driven enough of their forces back for us to retreat, ending the battle. The way my mech had been crushed through the wall, it had caused the glass of the bulletproof HUD to cut my arm, the mech doing the rest of the crushing and twisting. Once my body was recovered from the wreckage… I heard that my arm was practically non-salvageable” Hana explained. Near the end, she could feel her voice begin to shake, the experience and feeling of her mech collapsing on her still seemed fresh in her mind. 

Another voice pulled her, allowing her to open her eyes and look at Angela as she continued without skipping a beat. “I made sure the ships rushed her back to Overwatch Medical Bay as quickly as possible. She was top priority over any other patient on our way back to base.” Angela reached down, grabbing Hana’s hand below the table and once again delivering squeezes to it for comfort, despite it being metallic. “I worked steadily for hours, as much as i could, to try and salvage as much of her arm as i could, even bring pieces of what was left to try and stitch together. In the end, I couldn’t manage what I had believed and had to end with what she had. It took her around thirty-six hours to regain consciousness.” Angela added in, relaxing a little. She brushed her thumb over Hana’s hand, a feeling that Hana trained herself to recognize from the feeling against the metal. 

The silence allowed Hana herself to stay calm, reciprocating Angela’s kind gesture, at least for the moment. 

“You lost your arm because of this woman, then,” Mina said, her voice a little stiffer than Hana would have liked at the moment. 

“I lost my arm by my actions. She didn’t sit there and cut it off.” Hana responded, squeezing Angela’s hand and bearing an expression of stone. “My choices lead to my loss.” 

“It wasn’t your responsibility to turn around and get your mech destroyed to save someone based on infatuation,” Mina responded, a matter-of-fact tone etched in. 

“As a team” Hana emphasized, leaning slightly. “We stick together. We protect one another. I’ll sacrifice my life before I see another teammate of mine fall because I couldn’t protect them. That’s part of life as a soldier, no matter who your teammates are. I would have saved a bitter, angry old man or one of my MEKA Soldiers just as I protected Angela that day.” 

Mina’s bowl was next to land on the table with a loud, stiff clatter, an intensive gaze boring into Hana’s head. “Is that what you soldiers do day in and day out? Throw yourselves out to fire to save one another?” Mina responded, her jaw clenched. 

“We fight together. We do anything to save our fellow soldiers in battle. That is why they even have fully trained Combat Medic’s in battle. Hana is not the first nor will she be the last soldier, injured or not, to protect another teammate.” Angela responded before Hana could, her voice calm as ever. 

The gaze shifted from Hana to Angela, an intensive staredown was between the two women. Hana herself felt a chill go down her spine. She knew the wrath of both of these women… a fight between them would not be pretty. 

Eventually, Mina backed down, picking up a glass on the table to drink. “You could have gotten yourself killed.” She said simply, her voice still rough.

It was then that Seojun decided to turn, clearing his throat and speaking up. “I think… what you did was noble, Hana. Even if it cost you something valuable.” He said, giving a soft nod. “Protecting others is a brave thing to do, and it’s the path you chose.” 

Mina’s gaze whipped to her husband, her expression holding more shock than anything. ”Seojun? You’re not even going to be mildly upset at how… This happened?” She asked, her voice louder than it should have been. 

“It’s a soldier’s job to protect everyone, even their own,” Seojun responded coolly. “They’re supposed to help each other.” 

Her fist clenched ad she watched the exchange, her head lowering a little in a form of self-defense. “What I did is expected out of every soldier. If I didn't do that at least out of kindness for the fallen brothers and sisters i let drown in the ocean, then I had to do it at least out of decency. You’d understand if you fought.” Hana piped back up. 

Silence radiated through the room, yet Hana could still feel heavy eyes on the back of her head. It was long enough of a time that the rest of the table attempted to keep eating in some kind of peace, even if she didn’t have the stomach for it. The whole time, she couldn’t touch her food for her own health. She looked up, just to see her mother’s intense gaze on her and her plate. Eventually, she stuck her nose up, and her gaze turned to Angela. 

“I still blame you. Regardless of Hana’s actions.” She said, venom spitting in her voice

“Eomma!” Hana’s eyes got wide, her voice louder than she anticipated, as well as more squally. 

“If it weren't for you she wouldn’t have felt compelled.” Mina continued. “I’m sure she wouldn’t have. Infatuation makes you do foolish things, I don't think that you were even remotely in the right to seduce my daughter this way during her time abroad you vile-”

“Enough!” Hana threw her hands down onto the table, causing it to shake and gathering the attention of everyone. Tears pricked in her eyes as she heaved her breath, anger flowing through her body. “Just because I feel for Angela doesn’t mean she distracted me! I know where my lines lie. I know the difference between love and the duties of a soldier!” Hana said forcefully, her tone growing as she looked at Mina once more. 

The intensive gaze was returned. “How would you know what love feels like, I highly doubt you’re allowed to date in the military.” Mina dropped her own tone. 

“I wasn’t, that doesn’t mean I didn’t get help figuring out my identity without you!” Hana responded, clenching her fists closed on the table. 

“You don't know for sure. You’re too young-” 

“And you Wonder why I haven’t come home until now.” 

Silence once again filled the room, the showdown between mother and daughter causing a stiff rift between them all. Eventually, Hana got up in a bit of a rush, knocking over the glass in the process. She stormed away then, leaving the rest of them at the table rather dumbfounded. 

Mina herself merely cleared her throat, pulling her plate back to her. “Just because she’s spent time in the military doesn’t mean she knows everything,” Mina muttered, some vague attempt to defend herself. 

Angela then bore a look of anger, yet still calm enough to keep herself steady. “Just because she is your daughter,” She started, standing from her position at the table as well, albeit more politely. “Does not mean you should bully her any time you get.” 

With that, She too left the dining room, leaving Seojun and Mina alone at the table. She sighed, letting herself collapse despite the pressure. Seojun merely sighed, putting down his own food to pull his wife into a hug without words. 

It was going to be a very long vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family causes stress, doesn't it? Especially if your mother doesn't quite see eye to eye with your views. Upbringings really are a rooted thing, huh? Well, regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed the angst. Trust me, Mina won't be an asshole forever. But she really doesn't feel like the current outcome is the best for her daughter, but she'll see eventually. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys see something wrong with the text or if something doesn't look right to you, anything really. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, thank you all for reading <3


	4. Resentment and Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a tough time coping with her mother's disproval; Angela takes it upon herself to talk some sense into Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly delayed update. I was... In a bit of a crunch, I suppose. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter and you guys like the new form of writing I've been doing with the bit of last chapter and this one. Let me know what you guys think!

“I can’t. _fucking_ believe her! I just _can’t!_ ” Hana barely registered Angela as she walked into the pink room, frustratedly gripping at her hair and pacing up and down. She went from different intensities of grip, loose, then tight, to the ends, to her scalp, she was all over the map, frustrated growls that threatened more filled the room. 

It was only when Angela had wrapped her arms around her solidly did she realize and acknowledge the presence. Words reached her ears as she was held tight despite her fidgeting. “I’m sorry, Liebe. I didn’t expect her to become hostile like this…” Angela sighed, giving her a gentle squeeze and a kiss to the top of the head. 

“Yeah, well, neither did I.” Hana huffed, pulling away from the grab and moving over to the bed. SHe flopped onto it, letting out a slight squeak while she covered her face from the light. “About a lot, sure, but… about age, really? Me still being too young? I’m almost 21. How old do I have to be to be able to make my own choices!? I know i don't act like an adult all the time but can anyone fucking blame me?” she flung her arms out, an exasperated sigh leaving her tightened chest. 

“Hana… Liebe…” Angela murmured, walking over. She made her way to the bed and put a Hand on Hana’s shoulder, sitting with her. “Listen… mothers… mothers do that sort of thing. They worry endlessly, without reason. It’s just. In their nature to worry-” 

“How would you know?? You don’t even have a mom.” Hana snapped. 

There was no response. Silence filled the room as the register to what Hana had said quickly clicked in her brain. She sat up, looking at Angela as she withdrew her touch. The tightened feeling loosed, just slightly, even as she reached out. 

“Angela… I, I’m sorry.” Hana muttered 

“No, Liebe. You’re right. I don’t have a mother. I don’t know what it’s like to deal with one in a situation like this but... “ Angela was soft at first, but her tone grew to a gentle laugh, something like a non-genuine giggle. “Maybe it’s not just in a mother’s nature to worry, but human nature, if you’re pure enough… I know what it’s like, worrying over someone like that because they seem so small to you… I.” Hana noticed the grip of her hands, her eyes staring at her palms while she spoke. She could only imagine that Angela could still see the blood on her hands. “I knew what that felt like, in the children i rescued in the past. Of course, that's not the same as mothering but…” Angela glanced over then, giving a direct look into Hana’s eyes. “It’s… something to think about, that perhaps, their vision is skewed to what they’re familiar with… You know, she probably sees you as a child still… her little girl.” 

Hana turned away, holding herself as tightly as she could. “She… She shouldn’t. I haven't… haven't been her ‘little girl’ for a long time…” Hana muttered softly. 

“Just… try to understand… she’s worried. You’re her one and only. She wants you safe and protected, just like you want to protect me.” Angela smiled slightly, reaching out. She managed to turn Hana around, pulling her back to the front. Facing one another was a much calmer presence than facing away, Even Hana had to admit that. She scanned every inch of Angela that she could, from her tired face to hair that probably could go another day without washing, mostly due to the product she used. Imprinting everything she could to memory as if she hadn’t done so millions of times already. 

A sigh of defeat finally passed Hana’s lips. “We should… probably get to sleep soon. Jetlag is a bitch to deal with. We both should know better.” Hana responded quietly. 

“I know,” Angela responded, pulling an arm around to hug Hana gently. “It’ll be alright. I’ll go and head over to the other room for now, I think your parents cleaned it up for me to sleep in.” 

“Right… They can’t have known we’ve been sleeping together for like… a year.” Hana felt her face get a little hotter. “Not that I don't want them to know that it’s just. I don't think they’ve… y’know, guessed.” 

“And with how your mother is, I don't think she’d like a monster of a woman sleeping with you,” Angela added, giving Hana an extra squeeze for the bad joke. 

She whined in response, pushing against her just slightly. “You’re not really going to sleep in that old empty room because my mom is scaring you, are you? C’mon, Angie. That’s not cool…” Hana frowned. 

“No, I’m not scared of her, but I want this vacation to run as smooth as possible,” Angela said gently, keeping Hana close anyway. “I know you want me around, Liebe. But we both must work around this together to get the best possible ending out of this, for the both of us. If we work right, by the end of the trip, your mother will at least be acting nicer to you, I can promise you that. But you have to trust and listen to me.” Angela looked down, and instead of keeping her in a tight hug, She pulled at Hana’s hands, clasping them and squeezing them gently. The warmth she shared tingled straight through to Hana’s fingertips. “Can you stay strong and listen to me, Liebe?” 

Hana left her question unanswered for a few moments, looking down at their hands just as intently as Angela was. No, there was no ring on them yet, nor a devastating difference or literally anything life-changing… but those were hands that would hold her through thick and thin. Hana swallowed a thick lump in her throat she didn’t even realize was there, looking at Angela’s face as she nodded. “... Yes, Angela. I can.” She responded. 

“Good girl.” Angela hummed softly, a slight joke that made Hana blush. She delivered a soft kiss to her forehead, then one to each hand before standing up.. “I’ll change then I’ll be right back over. I promise. I love you, Liebe.” 

“Love you too, Angie…” Hana mumbled, her frown deepening as Angela let go. She disappeared through the door without much of a thought, picking up her bag as she went. For a few moments, Hana took in the feeling of being alone in her room without the feeling of pent up stress and anger and anxiety, relieving the night that she had forced her hand into changing her own fate. She shut her eyes, leaning against the wall and slightly groaning. Nostalgia surrounded her, and yet it felt like a curse at the same time. 

_”I can still hear her yelling at me that night… Just a child with a dream…”_

A knock on her door completely interrupted her thoughts, and she sat up briefly, looking at the door. “Come in.” 

To her great relief, it was only Seojun, a soft smile on his warm face. A smile that could melt any heart, Hana figured. He took a step or two passed the door, shutting it behind him. “Hey, little bunny.” He smiled. 

Despite the friendly exterior for the moment, Hana wasn’t buying it. “Don’t act like you aren’t going to scold me.” She frowned. “I know I shouldn’t yell at Eomma.” 

He chuckled a little, shaking his head and walking over, sitting next to Hana on the bed. “No, I came to tell you, i think you did fine. It was louder than I would have liked, but you didn’t end crying. I don't think so anyway. Do you wanna talk about it at all?” He asked. 

Hana looked away for a few, long moments, contemplating what she really wanted to say. Several curses and profanities came to mind, but something told her she’d need to hold them. “.... I just. I don't understand. I don't understand how you two can have totally opposite views on this!” Hana slowly grew more vocal, frustration returning briefly with a tight grip. “You aren’t fighting me, you aren't fighting Angela, you accepted her with open arms and Eomma is treating this like I’m… so little still, like I’m not capable of doing something on my own! It’s… it’s degrading and I can't stand it!” She explained. 

Seojun brought an arm around her, pulling her close before he spoke. “You know… Your mother was an only child. She didn’t get to see anyone else but herself grow up.” He paused, checking her face to make sure she was still listening. “Me, I had lots of siblings growing up, some I took care of more often than not. Remember your younger aunt? How she was going to be married soon when you were a little girl?” Seojun asked. 

“You looked nervous. You talked to your dad a lot about it.” Hana responded quietly, her eyes sinking a little low. 

He nodded. “I had taken care of her a lot when I was older. It was hard to see her make that choice, to marry someone I hadn’t met. Of course, I hadn’t met him because I was busy with my own family. In the end, he’s been a very good influence on her and she’s living a very happy life. I’ve felt that way with other siblings too, but that prepared me for when you would grow up. Make your own decisions in your life. I’m trying to stay calm and remind myself of the good things that come with you dating someone like Angela. Free healthcare, for example.” He chuckled, giving her a soft squeeze as well. “I know your mother is just… unfamiliar with what’s going on. She doesn't understand. I can explain to her over and over that you’re capable, but in the end, you’re her little girl, you know. The only one we have. She worries. And she has worried every day you’ve been out on the war. We both have.” Finally, he patted her back and let her go, giving her a bright, pleased smile. “I was so happy when you finally texted me after three weeks. It lifted a lot of weight and worry off of me.” 

“Let’s just say… getting introduced to the rest of the members and crew wasn’t the easiest…” Hana muttered, the blush on her face returning from embarrassment. 

“Speaking of… are you going to visit your friends while you’re here?” He flashed her another brilliant smile, pulling her closer. “It would be a shame not to see them after coming all this way.” 

“MiHo and Yappa? I’ll visit them.” Hana responded, her gaze once again dropping down and landing on the prosthetic partially responsible for her anguish. “Maybe… I can get a hold of them tomorrow… or soon… Hey, Appa?” She brought her face up.

“Yes?” He replied. 

“... Thank you for being calm. Um… Can I get ready for bed now?” She asked softly, fidgeting with her own hand. 

“Of course,” Seojun responded in kind, standing. He bent down, giving her a kiss on the top of the head and another gentle hug. “Good night, little bunny.” 

“Good night, Appa…” Hana murmured, her voice a little softer than before. 

He walked towards the door, and once the click signified that he was completely gone, Hana sighed deep and shut her eyes. She counted, going through only three numbers before she got up and moved to her duffle bag. The zipper stuck to her left hand just a little, thanks to peculiar metals. She pulled out her night clothes in an easy to reach space, shredding her shirt and bra with ease. 

As she dressed, she hummed, looking around the room and admiring what it had been. Sure, she could hear her parents bickering in the back of her mind the night she convinced them to let her go. She remembered the night her mother checked in on her, expressionless and full of disappointment. Even then, even now, Hana bore a soft smile on her face. Her choices would not be discouraged so easily…

Her peaceful silence was broken as the door opened, revealing Angela in her nightclothes. Hana tried holding back a slight giggle, looking at the fluffy pants holding little birds that Angela wore. IT took her forever to get her to try sleeping in something that wasn’t sweatpants, and Hana fondly appreciated the two hours they took to find her the perfect pair.

The very same smile wasn’t unnoticed by Angela, who sat back on the bed next to Hana once again. “You look a little less miserable than when I left.” She herself smiled softly. 

Hana shrugged, leaning into Angela. “What took you so long?” 

“Had to get all this silly makeup off. You know how it is.” Angela responded, wrapping her arms around Hana instead. “Did your father talk to you?”

“How’d you know?” Hana questioned. 

“Well, it was hard not to notice him walk down the hallway in the only direction I could have considered to be your room,” Angela said, her grin only slightly cheeky. “I’m glad he helped.” 

“Yeah… He always helps me…” She mumbled, giving a slight nuzzle to Angela. “You… um… ready for bed then?” 

“Only if you are.” Angela reached around, grabbing a hand instead and rubbing her thumb over soft skin, chill to the touch. Hana herself even shivered, but she looked back up at Angela intently. ”Can you… even sleep without me around anymore?” She asked. 

Hana sighed. “One way to find out, huh? Um, good… Good night, Angie.” 

Angela pressed a few kisses to the top of Hana’s forehead, before tilting her head up and giving her a gentle one to her lips. “Mm… Goodnight Liebe. Come and get me if you need me, please.” She murmured, brushing some hair out of Hana’s face. 

“Sure thing.” Hana responded, giving a slight nod that let their foreheads touch. She tried to hold back yet another soft giggle at the whole interaction, soft measures were always a great home comfort.

“Just try not to yell too loud, wouldn’t want a whole party in here checking on you, heh,” Angela responded, finally getting up from the bed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Hana responded, reaching out for Angela’s hand. She squeezed it, just one more time, to which Angela smiled and squeezed back. She let go, walking out of the room while blowing a kiss fo Hana to catch. Then, she generously turned off the light, leaving Hana bathed in darkness from then on. Reaching to the side of her bed, she grabbed the stuffed bunny that she had shown Angela before, and yet, the void was still vastly empty, missing a certain guardian angel from its place. 

\--- --- --- 

At some point in the night, Angela couldn’t even attempt sleep. Twisting and turning, it was quite impossible not only in a slightly uncomfortable, obviously unused bed, but without something, or rather someone to hold onto and protect. The bed felt cold and empty, a feeling she dreaded with her very being. It was why she preferred sleeping on her couch at her own home if she could. When the clock hit around two thirty in the morning, according to her phone, she sighed, tossing it back down into the plush of the bed. Standing up, Angela made her way out of the guest bedroom. The house was, as expected to be, completely dark. Even still, she felt along the walls, guiding herself to Hana’s room easily. 

She leaned against the door, listening first to see if she could hear any sign of Hana struggling. For a few moments, she heard absolutely nothing. That in itself was enough for Angela to relax for a moment, and she leaned against the door frame, slowly sinking into the ground. She rested her head to her knees, sitting there for only a few minutes before a hall light switched on. She lifted her head up, her eyes meeting the figure of a completely disheveled Mina Song, towering above her by the light switch. If it weren’t for the all serious eyes, Angela would have assumed it was Hana. 

Mina too seemed a little disoriented at seeing a body in her barely lit hallway. She shut it off, approaching rather cautiously. “Wh… What are you doing just sitting in front of her door like that? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” She asked, soon leaning against the wall and watching Angela. 

She almost wanted to scoff, but didn’t. “Don't be so defensive,” Angela said bluntly. “I’m… worried about her. Am I not allowed to be?

Barely illuminated by whatever natural light was left, Angela could tell her face twisted more confused. “Worried? Why would you of all people be worried…” Mina mumbled. 

Angela gave a deep sigh, straightening her posture and looking at Mina’s silhouette. “I’m sitting out here in case she has a nightmare. When her days become hard and stressed, she has them...” 

“She… still has nightmares?” That alone seemed to pique her interest. 

Angela gave a faint nod, even if it couldn’t be seen. “Frequently. That’s what war and neglect will do to you.” She sighed yet again, using the wall as some support she managed to stand, getting a more equal footing with the mother of her lover. “Hana… has a myriad of problems pertaining to her mental state and her sleep. PTSD, Insomnia, chronic Nightmares as an adolescent and now, she’s basically a time bomb. Couple that with an amputated limb, you have chances for one of these things to turn into phantom limb pain. That is why myself of all people would be worried, _Mrs. Song._.” Explaining it all, couldn’t hold back the bite in her voice that came with her frustration. “I would assume you too would be worried about her wellbeing…” 

Mina crossed her arms, glaring daggers through the darkness. “Hana… would always have nightmares as a child. When she was little, it would be around the same time every night. She’d yell and I’d wake up and be there for her. One day she just… stopped yelling. I thought she was fine, that she was handling it, or that she wasn’t scared anymore, or they were gone…” Mina slowed, thoughts forming as she connected several loose ends. “... Insomnia…. That would explain… a lot, actually. But, the rest…” From her position of spacing out, she turned her head to looking back at Angela rather abruptly. “Why wouldn’t she tell me this?” 

“Consider it yourself, Mrs. Song,” Angela responded, her accent a little thick. “You’ve done nothing but ridicule her and insult her since she got here, insulted me and hurt her feelings in the process. There are a number of things I’m sure she hasn’t told anyone. Parents and guardians are supposed to love and cherish their children and protect them, support them through every endeavor. I’m no savior or saint to her, however, and if I didn’t have some of these problem’s myself, i wouldn’t be bothered to notice them and I wouldn’t be helping her now.” 

“But you’re a doctor. How could you have… these problems?” Mina questioned, quirking up an eyebrow that was easier to see now in the adjusted dark. 

She clenched her jaw briefly, straightening her posture further. “Combat. Medic.” Angela said through her teeth. “I am a Combat Medic and trained Trauma slash Triage surgeon, as well as a renowned scientist. I’ve seen war first hand and healed those who take the brunt of the damage protecting people like you. I’ve lost countless lives on desolate battlefields because there were too many bullet holes to patch up before their blood gushes out, people gutted and maimed in collapsed buildings and collisions and families separated by death…” Almost choking up on her words, Angela paused, shutting her eyes and gathering herself. She wasn’t going to cry, it was merely bitter to think of all of her past, regardless of the turnout. War was never a sight one should want to see. “...There is something, Soldiers and medics alike, share because of our experiences. I know the signs of a troubled soldier when I see one. I know she's hurting but can't bring herself to receive help.” 

A brief silent period followed as if the next question was something she probably knew the answer to already. She looked Angela dead in the eye as she asked. “What about medication?”

Angela sighed one more. “She refuses. She’s just like every other soldier I’ve treated, she doesn’t want the crutch. But more importantly, she doesn’t want to be seen by others as a child.” She leaned against the wall, her own gaze tracing the floor now. “No matter how many times I tell her she’s normal, many soldiers have this issue, she acts as if my sources are not credited, as if her pride means more than her stability. I can’t blame her, I don't take the things myself. Then again, I’ve never been thrust at a sixty-something foot tall monster in the ocean either.” 

It was Mina’s turn to sound slightly disappointed, turning away from Angela nearly completely. “To think all this time… I was more worried about the physical aspects of war… I didn’t even think to consider the mental tolls.” Mina muttered. 

“It happens. No one thinks of what will happen to their minds when they join. They just think that… they’re here to save lives. Mean something to their families. Make people proud of them… Hana is no exception to that rule… but she is to so many.” Angela said.

Mina looked back up. “What…?” 

“I too thought Hana was nothing but a child at first. I thought she was so unprofessional that she’d bring the whole overwatch division down. I found myself proven wrong countless times. Your daughter… She saved many of my friends. She’s protected us. She loves doing what she does best, letting herself sink into her mech and destroy what is threatening her family. She does it with such great pride… I can’t imagine how someone like you would be so hateful.” She explained, looking up at the ceiling now, attempting to shift her focus as often as she could. 

“She’s my daughter. I’m scared for her. She might not come back one day and… I cant protect her or hold her in her last moments.” Her slight angry tone slowed down, to a full stop for a moment before she took a large breath. “She’s my only child. I fear for her life no matter what she does. I don't know if she even knows what she’s doing, dating randomly in the military forces, dating someone nearly twice her age…” Mina said bitterly. 

That irked a nerve that Angela did not want to have picked at. She stepped forward, getting close enough to where they both could see each other’s faces clearly. “Look at me,” Angela said, grabbing her bangs with one hand and pushing them to the side. Her full face showing. “Look at me. Do I look like a monster that would hurt your child? Do I look like a predator to you? Some… some impish monster that would take advantage of an innocent like that?” Angela could feel the red in her cheeks at the pure anger she felt in the moment. “I am not. A terrible person.” 

“I…” Mina simply stuttered. Angela chose to continue. 

“Your daughter doesn't see the lines that are barely there. She doesn’t see the numerous years of research I’ve made, or the scars I’ve collected serving my duty to protect this world. She doesn’t care. She thought I was in my twenties before she even talked to me! Age is not part of this relationship. Not in the way you think it is.” Angela explained, relaxing slightly in the process. SHe got out a heave of air, leaving her chest cool and empty, despite her heartbeat going a little rampant. 

For a time, Mina held nothing to say. SHe merely looked away, down at the carpet, a few times at the walls, avoiding contact. Just when Angela was about to return to her spot, she spoke up.

“... Does she. Talk about us. Back at Overwatch.” 

Angela glanced at her, seeing the face of a broken mother. Oddly enough, she sympathized with it. “She mentioned you before when she lost her arm,” Angela said gently. “She was worried sick about what you’d think, She didn’t want you to see her in such a broken state.” 

“Br.. broken…?” Mina muttered. 

“When people lose their limbs, It’s not cut and dry. It… really affects them. More than just phantom pains and flashes of memories they can’t replicate anymore.” Angela explained, demonstrating with a stiffened flex of her left hand, versus a smooth of her right, something barely visible in the light. “I worked with her for months to help her regain even a fraction of her gaming skill. She still has a little ways to go, if I’m being honest, but she’s going to make it back to her old self someday, just not right now.” 

At that, Mina seemed to submit, a small smile coming over her face as something shined in her eyes, “...You. You really are taking care of her, aren't you?” She asked, something genuinely soft in her voice. 

She nodded, returning the soft smile. “It’s my job, not just as the Medical Lead, but as someone who loves and cares for her wellbeing, Mrs. Song. Hana is someone who deserves a person that shows kindness, consideration, and patience. I try to provide that for her as often as i can.” 

For a moment, it seemed the hallway was completely peaceful. They looked at one another, a slight, silent understanding forming between the two. Did Angela believe this would solve all of their problems right away? Of course not, but it might prevent another outburst of how dangerous she was to someone like Hana…

As if it was a queue, shattering the silence, Hana’s voice was heard slightly stifled by the door, piercing in a scream. Mina and Angela both were facing the door in an instant. 

“Hana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Cliffhangers are awesome, right? No, they aren't. But we all know Hana just... is having another nightmare. No biggy for Angie. Though I guess the question is if they're gonna double team it or not. Guess you'll have to find out later, huh? 
> 
> I also wrote this like. Kind of late at night without lots of sleep, hopefully, nobody minds. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome! Thank you very much for reading.


	5. Fear of Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's nightmare is soothed, and the morning after begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think I even had this big of an update gap with Valkryie's Game, whoops.

Angela’s reflexes were quicker than Mina’s, having been handling hana for quite a long time. She stood, swinging the door open quick, but careful not to hit anything in the room. She didn’t turn on the light, using the conscious knowledge that Hana didn’t move anything to make her way over to the bed. With what little-adjusted vision she had, she could tell Hana was already bolted upright in the bed, eyes wide in terror with tears welling in them. Some had already spilled off of her cheeks even. The key thing that Angela had noticed as her tight grip over her left arm, again. Therefore, the main culprit must have been phantom pains. 

Calmly, Angela said nothing, reaching out and flipping open the panels on the port, carefully unlocking every piece for the prosthetic until she could get it off. Hana hardly noticed a thing as Angela worked, as noted by her completely still state. Once all the locks were free, Angela pulled it off, letting it clunk onto the ground and roll slightly against the carpet. It seemed that managed to get Hana’s attention, a choked hiccup came from her mouth as she tilted her head up. “A… Angie?” 

“I’m here, Liebe…” Angela said quietly, offering a gentle hand to her back. She started out with gentle rubs in circles, keeping the touch light, but enough that hana would acknowledge that she was not alone. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hana shook in place, barely even turning before reaching her arm out to grab Angela’s shirt. “Again… It... Did again.” Hana choked up. “The nightmare…. I… I can’t. Can’t breathe. Can’t feel. It hurts.” her entire body seemed to wrack with her shakes, vibrations and unsure thoughts. Her breathing was quite shallow, a note Angela did not enjoy making. 

She sighed, eventually pulling Hana into a tight hug to support her, ground her, let her know she was not in fact alone. “I know. I’m here.” Angela murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hana’s voice hiccuped in something that almost sounded like the start of tears. “Don’t… Don’t leave.” Her hand that she did have clung to the back of Angela’s shirt, pulling it so tight her knuckles went white, evident by its shaking against Angela’s back.

“I won’t,” Angela assured her, one hand moving from Hana’s back up to her head, making its way through her hair to gently hold her. She was lost for just a moment, supporting Hana that she had forgotten that Mina was outside by the door. She only realized it once the door had made an audible click proving her retreat. For just that small moment, Angela felt guilt fill her despite caring for hana. This was her home… There was something unsettling about consoling Hana in this place, especially after what she had just learned about Mina’s habitual routine of checking on an empty room around this time of night… At the same time, perhaps she had saved Mina from a rather embarrassing care situation. 

Her train of thought allowed her to get lost until she realized Hana was no longer shaking as badly as she had been. She looked down, her eyes finding nothing but darkness, but her nose could smell the faint flowery scent of Hana’s shampoo. She couldn’t hold off a slight, comforting smile in the dark. “Are you alright, Hana?” She decided to ask.

Her hand moved closer to Angela’s back. “H… hold me.” She muttered. 

“I am, Liebe. I won’t let go” Angela assured, kissing the mess of brown hair and humming.

Hana’s body shook briefly with vibrations, her voice trying to make words. “... She… did this.” She finally managed.

“Who, Liebe?” Angela questioned, offering a slight nuzzle. 

“Eomma…” 

Angela blinked, minor shock taking over her. _”Mina must have been the one she saw hurting her this time. I really should take extra courses in psychology…”_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, leaning for Hana to support herself more on her. “I understand… Thankfully it's over now. Let's just get some rest, Hana.” She tried. 

“Mmn…” A small noise, but a noise that meant she was listening none the less and agreed with Angela’s suggestion. 

Gently, Angela pushed Hana down, calmer, but not quite steady. Her eyes were closed at least, Angela could tell that in the dark for sure. There was hardly any resistance coming from Hana as she laid down, Angela crawled into the bed right next to her. Hopefully, her nightmares would at least cease as long as they were together, they usually did. 

A rough sigh left Angela’s chest before she shut her own eyes, too tired to care, and now much more comfortable with Hana in her arms. 

\--- --- ---

Hana never got to sleep. Her eyes were shut, but all she did was daydream, visions danced in her eyes until the sun gleamed through her window to signal the new day. 

So much for getting over jetlag. 

A light, steady knock at some point in the morning finally disrupted Hana’s completely abstract thoughts. She didn’t even remember what she was thinking about as a voice came through the door. Her mother’s. “Hana? Are you awake…?” 

She held back a groan. There wasn’t much she could remember from when she woke up, but she _did_ know that Mina had seen her spectacle. Seen her fall apart at the seams. Saw her arm fall onto the floor after Angela pulled it off for her. Great. “Yeah. I’m awake.” She finally returned, just loud enough to be heard from the door.

“Really now?’ Mina asked, her voice a little more accusatory.

The door opened as hana groaned, working on getting out of bed. The first thing she did after getting Angela’s arm peeled off of her side was pick her prosthetic up from the floor. “Yes, I’m f… I’m awake… she isn’t. Leave her alone.” It was a quiet threat, and Mina read it with silence. 

She stood there, she noticed, watching the tedious task of Hana replacing her arm into its port. After a few clicks, her arm came back to life. Hana flexed each of her fingers, ensuring she could still move it despite its fall. The observation was just enough for Mina to turn her back without a word and leave the room. A small victory to Hana, for now. Might as well enjoy it as it lasted. 

Hana followed her mother out of her room, gently shutting the door and stretching the rest of her body. It was exhausted, strained from her nightmare and the pain. She could still vaguely feel what she recalled as pins and needles in her port, but by now it was a common side effect after a dream. The smell of food soon pulled her further down the hallway into the dining room and kitchen were Seojun had been at, hard at work making breakfast with a coffee pot running. 

Strange. There was already a cup of coffee on the table that Mina had grabbed, nursing it close to her chest as she took it back to her shared room with her husband. Hana observed that Mina wasn’t the only one with a lack of sleep... Seojun seemed to be the only one bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and ready for the day. “Good morning, Hana” Seojun smiled at her, leaving the stove just long enough to greet her. The familiar happy tone of Korean sparked a warmth in her this morning. 

Hana took the approach more openly than she did her mothers. “Morning, Dad,” Hana responded in kind, walking over and giving her father a hug. 

The peace didn’t last. He looked at her face with some mild concern, to which Hana's eyes panned down. “Did you have a bad time sleeping? You sound tired.” Seojun inquired. 

Shame filled her as she tenderly rubbed the port to her prosthetic. “Its, uh, been a long time since I got to sleep in my old bed. I’m not used to it…” She mumbled, cheeks flushing a slight pink hue. 

“I see.” Seojun nodded, thankfully understanding personal boundaries more than Mina. “Your mother made extra coffee. I don't think you’re a big coffee drinker, though. Why don't you pour a cup for Angela?” He suggested, motioning over to the coffee pot Hana had noticed earlier.

“Mom… made coffee. For Angela.” She frowned, cocking her head to the side and examining it. Already almost done brewing… it explained Mina’s cup on the table that she snatched and took back to her room.

“I can't imagine it’s for anyone else. You know I don't really drink it.” Seojun responded with a slight shrug.

“Yeah, you and I prefer energy drinks…” Hana said slowly, reaching into the cupboard and bringing down a clean mug. “Did... you need any help?” 

He shook his head and looked at her. “No, but I was going to ask you to do something for me.” He smiled, leaning in for a whisper. “Do you think you could talk to your mom?” 

There it was. A chill went up through her spine at the thought. “Ugh, Dad. C’mon.” Hana groaned. “Not first thing in the morning.” 

“Alright, alright. Not first thing. Consider it after breakfast and your gamer juice.” His tone was softer, even slightly disappointed, however. Great, that’s just what Hana needed to here.

She sighed regardless, she just couldn’t manage it right now. Not after last night. “I’ll talk to her later. But not right now.” 

“Thank you, Hana.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She mumbled, leaning against the counter and still holding the mug. She carefully looked at the dishes and the pans on the stove, her eyebrow-raising in accusation. “Are you sure you don't need any help cooking” She asked him. 

Seojun chuckled a little. “No, I think I’ll be alright. It’s your vacation after all.” He responded.

“Aren’t you and mom using your vacation days to spend with me?” Hana wagered, a slight smile spreading her face. A little-lighthearted banter always picked up her spirits. 

He brought a big smile to her. “Some of them. We know its probably not a good idea to stay stuck with your old parents when you have your girlfriend around” He smiled. “So we’re working a day or two, just to give you and Angela some alone time.” 

Her face flushed a deeper red, embarrassment warming her entire body. “Dad!” Hana exclaimed. “What do you take me for?”

“If you’re anything like your mother, someone who could use more than a few walls to talk to her significant other” Seojun said softly, finally pulling his full attention from Hana and back to the stove. “Talking can go a long way.” 

“Right,” Hana muttered, her blush already fully set in her face. She turned to the poor coffee machine, frowning a little at its contents. It was still filtering away, so Hana left the mug next to it as noise from down the hall caught her attention. 

Mina was back, her mug of coffee still held in her hands, but now she had more of a daily outfit on, a nice blouse with jeans, a relaxing appearance. Better than the suit she was wearing from work yesterday. Still, she herself seemed uneasy, a trait Hana could tell in the way her eyebrow was set on her face. She held a similar expression. 

She finally took a few steps closer and smiled, although it seemed a tad bit forced. “Hana… I was thinking… we could go to the mall today. As a family. I think you’re overdue for new clothes.” Mina suggested, taking a small sip of her drink afterward. 

Hana rolled her eyes, the suggestion falling flat. “And get dresses shoved in my arms… right.” Hana muttered, folding her arms.

“You loved the dresses we used to get for you. And the skirts.” Mina responded, a little disappointment filling her voice. 

“When I was a little girl and needed pencil skirts for my uniforms” She mumbled. 

Mina sighed but didn’t lose her determination just yet it seemed. “Well, I won’t be picking your outfits this time. You could find your clothes on your own. We could get ramen at your favorite place too.” 

Hana glanced up, her interest piqued. Mina had always complained the place was too hot, even for her. “I… guess that sounds nice.” 

“Well, great. After breakfast, you could get dressed and we can head out.” Mina tried to smile some more. “Together.”

“That sounds good.” Hana was a little quiet, but nothing showed dismay. In fact, she even seemed quite content at the idea. And she was.

For the time being, Hana remained relaxed against the counter, shutting her eyes and recounting the past few minutes, the past few hours even as she was waiting, relaxing. The pins and needles dissipated, for now. Especially at the sound of another pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. 

When Hana opened her eyes she saw a very tired looking Angela, her hair still a mess, come down the hallway. At least she was dressed in a signature black turtleneck and khakis. Hana tried convincing her to wear more… relaxed clothing but at least she wasn’t walking around in her lab coat. 

“Mm, good morning Liebe.” Was the first thing she said, her blue eyes opening and getting a little more attentive seeing Hana in the kitchen. It made her smile back as well. 

“Hey, Angie.” She greeted, offering a morning kiss to Angela as she came over. “Uh, Eomma made you coffee.” She added afterward. 

She reeled back, a look of surprise on her face. “Oh?” Angela questioned, her eyes examining the pot that had just finished brewing. “Well, that was nice… thank you, Mrs. Song.” 

Mina made a slight noise of confirmation. “Pleasure.” Her tone was deadpan. 

Hana tried not to seem to upset by the exchange, so she looked over to her father happily humming and making the food. “Breakfast is almost ready, I’m gonna get a head start on getting dressed…” Hana finally mumbled, getting up from the counter. She squeezed Angela’s hand for extra assurance. “Don't kill each other.” 

“Don't take too long” Angela smiled, waving Hana off as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving the older adults alone with one another, and Angela slightly awkward and missing her caffeinated assistance. She moved to pour herself a mug of the hot brew as she heard Mina clear her throat from the table.

“Doctor Ziegler.” Mina started. “I wanted to… talk to you.” She sounded as if she was full of hesitation.

“Hm?” Angela leaned against the counter, eyebrows raised and cup close to her lips. “About what?”

Her gaze faltered, looking at the table for a brief moment. “I wanted to thank you. For opening my eyes about my daughter.” She shifted uneasily, gripping her own mug a little tighter. “Since we had our fallout about MEKA, I don't know anything about the young girl I allowed to go to war. But... I’m glad someone does, so thank you.” 

A genuine note of appreciation, it made Angela smile wide. “Well, thank you, for raising such a fine young woman. She might have entered the army and turned herself into a noteworthy soldier, but everything else was all you, you know.” Angela responded softly. “Her determination and kindness, her compassion for her country and what’s right.” 

Mina nodded solemnly, turning her full attention back to her coffee cup. It seemed that she couldn’t find much purchase in anything else to say, and that was fine. Angela took her cup and moved to sit across the way from her, feeling that any further conversation would come easily and naturally. There was a happy hum from Seojun working in the kitchen at the same time. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along. It’ll lift the ease off of Hana.” Seojun said, turning and giving Angela a slight wink. 

His wife, however, drummed her fingers on her mug at his words. “I’m still not comfortable with the whole… age thing.” Mina said. “But. I’m going to try to see this through the eyes of my daughter.” 

Angela nodded in understanding. “What makes it easier for you, I am glad there’s no longer hostility between us, even if there is still some unease.”

This time, Mina was the one who nodded. There was even a hint of a smile on her aged face, to which Angela found a minor compliment. Mutual respect and agreement, just as she liked it.

However, it didn't seem that Mina was the same way. “Breakfast is just about done. Someone should go get Hana.” She said, a little more suddenly than Angela would have liked. With her moving to go retrieve Hana, Angela stayed put, figuring this was a chance for them to talk alone. 

Unlikely, it seemed, as a mere thirty seconds went by before Mina returned, her face showing her displeasure in her own cowardice. It was going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long that took everyone. Let's just say I had an adventure with the 'way' I was writing, and with the new short, I was busy just dying over the new romantic interest i picked up for Hana (Yuna) and I just. Suddenly picked at this and started writing it again. Hopefully, it's alright that this is kind of short in comparison to the other chapters I have. I really wanted to get something done for you guys in one night <3
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome you guys


	6. Testing Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Mina try to understand each other a little more, with a few clothes to try as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses. I just have lots of work now. Kinda cool I suppose.

“I haven’t been here in years…” Hana muttered. Sure, five years wasn’t quite that long of a time, but in the modern world they all were living in, Hana wasn’t even sure she could name every store as accurately as she could before. 

“It hasn’t changed much since you left,” Mina admitted, but she herself wasn’t too convinced. “Well, maybe a few places. But mostly the same.” 

“Right…” Hana responded quietly, starting her way forward. The crowd was more intimidating than she remembered. Had she really changed that much where even a mere crowd shoved her into a fight or flight situation. A soft, gentle squeeze from Angela’s hand on her shoulder brought only mild comfort as her stomach churned in its place. Something just wasn’t right. 

Her parents looked at her, almost concerned about her lack of response. Seojun whispered something softly to Mina, the words drowned out in the sound of the crowd. 

Ugh. Her head was buzzing. 

“Liebe, remember, we’re reconciling.” Angela’s words did reach her, surprisingly. She didn’t jump. 

“I know…” Her eyes slid shut and she took a deep breath. There was nothing unusual or different about the shopping mall at all. She just hadn’t been there in years. Yes. That was _it_. “... lead the way, Eomma.” 

When her eyes were open, Mina was looking back at her, a slight smile on her aged face. “Gladly, Hana.” 

They made their way through the crowd, many glancing at hana, some finding familiarity in her, and others in Angela. All looks were expertly dodged as Angela wiggled her way next to Seojun. “So… where does Mrs. Song like to shop, Seojun?” She asked out of mere curiosity. “I’m sure you’d have more to share than Hana.” 

He seemed thoughtful for only a moment, his gaze drifting only slightly towards his wife. “It’s kind of… upscale. Mostly full of nicer formal wear with perfumes and makeups in the front. It’s her favorite place, she and Hana used to enjoy shopping there a lot.” Seojun explained with a smile. “She gets my work suits from there as well.” 

“How sweet,” Angela responded, her own smile appearing. “It sounds lovely. I haven’t been in such a nice place in a while with all the traveling to disaster areas for relief.”

Hana’s voice picked up from the back, a little more cheerful, but dark yet still. “Sounds like you might enjoy it, Angie.” 

A small glance back at her, an assurance, a smile, with her eyes closed and that little tilt of her head. “It does, doesn’t it Liebe?” 

Mina herself also entertained a faint smile, and they continued on quietly. Hana kept to herself, trying her hardest not to seem too aware of the area around her. It was difficult, her head didn’t even buzz this much when she was at the airport. Then again, that place was more familiar to her nature now with all the high tech and machines. This mall was just… dated in a way. Crowed. Larger, too. Something in the crowd caught her eye, but she tried shaking it off. Nothing. It was absolutely nothing. 

Their walk brought them to the middle of the mall, to a shop that displayed several on-trend outfits in one window, some designer suits in the other, and a few large signs gleefully pointing out the makeup booth towards the middle. She already wanted to groan as the stock seemed even larger than she remembered. 

“They expanded some since I was here…” Hana mused to herself, taking note of the new product. Her mother turned, seemingly alight by her comment. 

“Maybe we can find something to suit you now that you’re older.” She suggested softly, gesturing out. 

Hana tilted her own head, a little curious. “Huh…?” 

“Well, I get my suits all the time for work from here, Maybe you can find something you’ll like that's similar.” She explained. But of course, Hana knew that trinket of information, what good would it gain her though to get something nice from here?

“I already have my military uniform if I need something nice, though,” Hana muttered a little, casting her gaze elsewhere.. 

“Alright.” Her lips were pursed with a tone of disappointment, before her eyebrows raised in intrigue. Hana followed her gaze to another. “How about you, Angela?” 

‘Me?” Her surprise was clearly evident. “Well… I haven't been to Zurich in ages. Who knows if my own casual outfits or… mildly professional ones fit anymore.” 

“It never hurts,” Mina responded, her tone suggestive and quite frankly alarming to Hana. “So, shall we get started?” 

“M… Maybe we should check makeup first,” Hana interjected, looping her metallic arm with Angela’s own. “Aren’t you running out of some at the base?” 

Now she only looked confused. “I, well. I didn’t mean I was in danger of running but. Perhaps I could get some more cover-up…” 

“Great, I’ll lead the way.” Hana responded, and without much discussion otherwise, she was already off dragging Angela behind her, seemingly off for cover and leaving her parents stranded.

“What is wrong with that child…” Mina mumbled softly, crossing her arms.

“Young adult.” Seojun kindly corrected off to the side.

“Young. Adult.” Mina sighed. “Right. She really doesn’t want to be seen with me, huh…” 

Seojun embraced her gently, rubbing her back just a little. “I’m sure it will all turn out alright in the end if you give her the proper time.” 

“I know”

\--- 

A few steps closer to the shelves filled with lipstick and mascara, Angela had to forcefully stop Hana in her tracks. “Hana, are you just trying to avoid your mother?” She asked, her tone stiff and thick with accusation. 

“Me? No.” Hana turned away, her expression softening with mild guilt. “... Maybe. Why does it matter?” 

“You’re here to make up Hana, please. I’m sure she’ll see reason… Besides… I don't think we should leave your parents alone for too long.” Angela said, a complete 180 coming from her. 

“Why not?”

“Well…” Angela balanced on the balls of her feet just a little. ‘I saw how antsy you were, Something clearly isn’t right in the area if you don't feel well about it. If there’s a threat, You should tell me.”

Hana’s eyes widened, and if she could feel fear shake in the hand she held Angela with, she would. “No, no no I don't… I don't see anything troubling I just-” Hana turned, looking out around the store and bit her lip. Harder than she meant to. “It’s just crowded, Ange. It's making me a little nervous.”

“Now” Angela pulled away, her tone more constructive. “Are you telling me this because you’re lying to me, or telling me this because you’re genuinely being overwhelmed.” 

“I’m overwhelmed” Hana assured herself. “I’ll get over it, promise.” 

Angela didn’t seem so convinced, but there was always that little glint in her eye, it relaxed Hana every single time she saw it. “Don’t go playing “D.Va” on me, do you understand Miss Song?” A smile accompanied the playful reprimand, just enough for Hana to smile. 

“Understood, Doc.” 

A small kiss was pressed to Hana’s forehead. “Let’s go back to your parents, I’m sure they’ll be glad to spend time with you and find new clothes you’ll enjoy wearing.” 

She openly groaned. “I hate playing dress up, though.” Hana pulled her hand, her real one, over her other arm, the sleeve running smoothly against cybernetic metal, and she openly grimaced. “I don't need my mom staring at … this. I don't want to talk about it. This morning was hard enough as it is, her just watching me put it on…” 

“Give it a chance.” Angela edged on. “Please. I’ve taken a step, you need to now as well.” 

Silence. That was all she had to offer before she took a deep breath, exhaling heavily. “Fine.” 

\--- --- ---

Hana sat in the fitting room on the little stool, Mina was shifting through clothes she picked up and was separating them, hoping to let Hana pick and choose what she wanted to try out. A disgruntled sigh came from her as she drummed her fingers on her cheek, jaw moving restlessly in her palm. She didn’t know what to say, and there was only pressure enclosing on her in the room. 

When Mina seemed satisfied, she took a step back and let Hana bask in the organization. Some soft blouses, some more androgynous choices, and of course some dress shirts and button ups. Already she wanted to hide her head in a pillow just like her teen years. They weren’t really so tacky, she just didn’t want her mother trying to buy her expensive clothes anymore, but what could she do? Another heaving push of air and Hana stood, stripping her long-sleeve tee off of her body without much hesitance. She tried shutting her eyes to ignore the gaze she could feel settling on her body, her back, and her arm, but the soft gasp did very little to assure her that Mina was going to turn a blind eye. 

A few moments passed by, Hana shifted through shirt after shirt, and after she looked up for just a moment, she saw Mina’s pained expression in the mirror. Hana herself had a rather deadpan expression. “Just ask.” She said simply. 

“Hana…” Mina seemed to be at a loss for words, despite having plenty of time to find them. “What… what happened to you?” 

Another stiff bite of her lip. “I’m reckless and stubborn. I push myself too far and try to do everything on my own a lot of the time. So my mech overheats, it burns me, I don't learn my lesson and I do it again until it works.” She said, her words short and sweet. She finally picked one of the nicer blouses to slip over her head, groaning a little as the unfamiliar fabric found itself around her. “It scared over after a while. All of it.” 

She jumped at the feeling of a chill hand on her forearm, her real one, and Mina turned her around, forcing her to face her. “Hana… You can’t just. Always push yourself like that. Like you’re the only absolution” 

“You’re not the first to say that.” Hana responded bitterly, the routine getting worn. “And you won’t be the last. If I don't always give my 110 percent, I’d fail.” 

Mina too looked a little frayed at the edges, but she seemed to be holding her composure. She didn’t quite respond to it either, sitting on one of the stools of the fitting room instead. It was almost a little too good to be true in Hana’s eyes as she changed the shirts, sorting them in her own piles. After a little while, she even forgot her mother was there at all, and for the first time in quite a little while, she felt alone. Dangerous thoughts drifted in her mind, her current task too dull for her to keep herself distracted. 

A sigh came from her now, slipping her original shirt back on after trying everything she had to offer. “If i don't give it my all, I won’t give anything at all. It’s easier to see it as a game. Startup, complete the mission, lose some HP in the process, finish it off. Put on a little Starlite mask, do a dance to make everyone happy, and no one knows you’re in the medical wing getting treated for second-degree burns because you can’t stop until it’s over.” She slumped against the wall with her explanation, her gaze cast to the floor and nowhere near her mother’s gaze despite feeling it heavily on her. At the same moment, she grasped the base of her prosthetic, the metal cool under the touch. Hardly a distraction from her confession.

The silence from her mother wasn’t helping her feel any better. 

Hana looked back up and saw Mina staring, just as she expected. Her eyes were settled on the pink prosthetic that Hana cradled close, almost like it was a spectacle, an oddity. She looked up finally to return her gaze to her daughter’s eyes. “Why do you wear a mask, Hana?” She asked softly. “Why wear a mask for everyone and pretend everything is fine?” 

“It’s easier to play pretend than to ask for help,” Hana responded softly. “This country doesn’t need a coward afraid of her own dreams. They need a confident idol to look up to.” 

“And you need to be _human_ ” Mina stood, walking over and taking her hand. She couldn’t feel the touch, despite all the state of the art tech. The sense of touch was completely lost on her, and how Hana missed it. “Take a break every once and a while… be Hana Song.” 

“That’s why I have Angela.” She said, taking her hand back. “When I’m with her, I can be myself without fear that she’s going to lose faith in me too.” 

Mina’s eyes turned a little more guilt filled, but she didn’t recoil. “What about with your Father and I? Aren’t we deserving of Hana Song, not D.Va?” 

“When you can see me for who I really am, not who you remember me as,” Hana said with assurance, picking up the small selection of shirts she had chosen for herself. Quietly, she departed from the fitting room, Mina following close suit. She let the attendant know of the clothes that remained, and Hana returned to Angela’s side, leaning into her just a little. The feeling was stiff in her bones, emotional exhaustion with little fix. 

“How did it go?” Angela asked softly, taking some of the clothes in her hands.

A shrug. “She didn’t yell at me. It’s a start.” 

“I’d call it a little more of a start.”


	7. Her Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana can't handle the pressures she faces in the mall, and finds someone she was never supposed to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, Sorry for the slow but I got this spontaneous fixation for this fic at fucking one in the morning so. HERE WE GO.

The small trip in the clothing store did very little to improve the general mood, but a suggestion of a detour to the food court for something to drink put Hana’s mind at only a little bit of ease. She held her bag close, leaning into Angela as they walked, her parents a few paces ahead leading the way. There was hardly any registration to the area surrounding her, all the people rustling about creating a deafening sound wracking her thoughts. 

Her disposition changed as Angela squeezed her arm. Her real one. She looked up only to see a smile return to her, full of care and kindness. “You’re doing great so far, Hana. I’m proud of you.” Angela’s words were pure and genuine.

“Yeah, thanks.” She heaved a bit of a sigh, casting her glance to the floor. The touch moved to her shoulder, embracing her almost, and she looked back up. “I just feel like there's something… something wrong, Ange.” 

“Maybe it's nervousness,” Angela suggested with another small squeeze. “You haven’t been here in a long time. It's only natural that you’d be unfamiliar and unsettled.” 

Hana shook her head. “No, not like that. Like someone’s gonna pop out and go “hey, there she is!’” Hana mocked, pointing at herself. “ ‘Hana Song! Wait, what's wrong with her arm? Why is our perfect star hurt’ ugh.” 

“Nonsense” Angela assured. “You said it yourself, no one even recognizes you without your facepaint or the right clothes. You hardly look anything like you do in Gibraltar.” She turned, stopping Hana for just a moment and tilting her head up, a smile meeting a frown. “Chin up, Liebe. You’re doing great.” 

She wanted to roll her eyes, shrug Angela off and disregard the whole thing. It wasn’t just some faulty feeling, Hana knew it would come, the knots in her stomach wasn’t making the situation any easier. Despite it all, she calmed, shut her eyes and took a deep breath. It was better than trying to shove past it all. “Maybe you’re right.” She said calmly. “Maybe i am just overreacting and no one will even realize who I am.” 

There was a rather optimistic noise from Angela’s throat. “Now then. Shall we continue?” 

“Mercy?” 

Hana audibly groaned “Oh _fuck_ me.” 

They both turned, and while Angela’s face held visible confusion, Hana’s turned from disgust to mild surprise. A woman donning an orange sweater, both hands tucked in tightly to its pockets, and rather reflective sunglasses at the top of her head seemed intrigued. She pulled a hand out, the left one, to wave at them both before the motion slowed and her expression too seemed to turn to one of shock. “Hana?” 

“MiHo?” Hana blinked, and without a moment of hesitation, she hid her left arm, hoping that the woman, MiHo, a distance away didn’t quite see the metallic shine. 

She ran over, a smile spreading across her face as she joined the other two. “Hana! I”m so glad to see you!” She embraced her younger comrade, squeezing her almost a little too tightly. “It's been so long, I haven’t seen you since-” 

“Since my first mission.” Hana murmured. “They… they sent you home for extended leave to heal. I was promoted to your place in the specialized squadron. I haven’t seen you since I… I’m sorry.” 

“Hey” MiHo pulled away, her eyes scanning Hana and her smile only growing bigger. “Its alright, little bunny, don't worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“But you dove into the ocean for me!” Hana exclaimed. “You wouldn’t have… have…” 

MiHo’s expression turned a little dark. “Lost my arm?” 

“I…” Hana stuttered, her heart pounding in her chest. “Yeah. That.” 

A shrug. “What’s in the past stays in the past. I’ve let go of that old meaty thing a long time ago. What matters is the cool new one i have instead.” 

“Hana?” Mina’s voice carried back over the crowd and Hana winced at the sound, cowering behind a rather confused Angela. 

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Song” MiHo turned, nodding to the both of them as they looped back. “It’s great to see you both again, even though its only been a few weeks.” 

Seojun smiled rather broadly, giving her a gentle wave as Mina seemed to disperse her gaze. “I'm glad we ran into you. I was just asking Hana last night if she wanted to call you and Yappa to come over.” 

Another conversation sprung up. Introductions were traded and moments into it, Hana was blurred in the back. She could hardly even process the conversation. It was a buzz, a throwback into the past and feelings Hana couldn’t bare face. As she overlooked, MiHo had begun to showcase her arm, moving it around as if it wasn’t even missing in the first place… the black metal highlighted with bits of gold and orange was ornate, but it was still. Unsettling. Her own arm started to feel tight, with pins and needles at the end of the base, the metal feeling hot against her skin.

The only thing she could see right then as she looked at her family, her friend, and her lover, was pieces of mech flying, and the deafening crash of her body into water. 

No more. 

Before Hana knew it, she was turned around, facing the only little patch of clear tile that she could, breaking into a sprint past any onlookers that might have noticed the reunion or her panicked behavior. It was a full autopilot, and she wasn’t stopping for anything. Her name was drowned in the buzz of the shopping center. The people turned into pieces of scrap metal, dug into sands of a beach, the sounds more like gunfire, mechanical screeching, and worst of all she was running from it all. Instead of facing it head-on. She almost felt the tears shed down her face. 

Her body eventually stopped. Abruptly. She ran into something, and that's when her vision cleared, her mind back to normal. She felt the pain of physical contact on her front and her gravity shift, and her hands were on the floor. Angry Korean pierced her ears, in an all too familiar tone, and Hana finally opened her eyes. 

She couldn’t believe them. 

In the flesh before her, stood none other than Yuna Lee. Nothing else was visible, just the angry face of a warrior she knew, abandoned long ago for the grasp of Overwatch. Finally, her name truly broke her illusion. “Hana?” 

Yuna’s face was quick to turn from anger to surprise, and she put both of her hands on Hana’s shoulders, sitting them both up properly. “Hana… What in… What are you doing here?” 

“Y...Yuna.” Hana stammered out. “I… You’re back in Seoul? Why?”

“I’m… visiting my family. Why are _you_ back in Korea at all?” Yuna’s expression was inquisitive, serious, a look she always had when playing video games. It was a face Hana adored to see. Used to. They both stood, eventually, getting the bearings around them both. Memories flew by in a timely fashion, and Hana was all but willing to relive them. They didn’t matter anymore. She rather forget. Yuna wasn’t, she didn’t, they shouldn't be seeing each other. 

They swore not to see each other again. 

“It’s… it’s my birthday.” Hana said softly. “I’m… visiting my family too.” 

Her face turned to mild disgust. “You’re visiting your mom and dad? I thought your mom was a strict no-contact basis?” 

“So were we,” Hana responded coldly. 

Yuna crossed her arms. “Yeah, I know. Until you practically tackled me. What the hell was that about?” 

She shuffled, hiding her arm behind her and keeping a neutral expression. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“You’ve never wanted to talk about it,” Yuna responded. “Let me guess, you had a fight with your mom in the middle of the mall and decided to run instead of face it, right?” 

“No, not at all,” Hana responded. “It… It was an episode. You know.” 

Yuna’s face visibly transitioned to one of compassion. “An… episode? In the middle of the mall? What… what triggered it, if you don't mind me asking?” 

Hana turned away. It was a sign she didn’t want to talk. She really didn’t want to talk about this. Usually, Yuna would bid this sign, but not this time. She reached out, thankfully grabbing the real flesh of her wrist, pulling her back and making her show her face. “Tell me, Hana. We’ve known each other since we were kids. What happened.” 

She whined. “I saw MiHo.” 

“Oh.” The understanding was laid flat in that word alone. 

Yuna’s grip loosened and Hana brought her hand back close to her, nursing it with her other one. “It… gave me too many bad memories.” 

For now, Yuna didn’t seem to bring up the situation clearly presented in front of them. Hana’s prosthetic was more than visible this way, and a blush crept up on her face at the mere knowledge of it. They had a more… silent understanding. Even more than she and Angela had. Instead, Yuna reached out for Hana’s hand, her real one. “Let's go to our old shop. C’mon.” 

She did nothing, allowing herself to be pulled away, and relief flooding her being. 

 

\--- --- ---

When Yuna said ‘our’ shop, she had really meant hers. Black, gothic, the perfect place for someone who’s handle was ‘D.Mon’ to really dig her heels into a product. The store was dark and cluttered, band music came from the speakers as they sat inside one of the round display racks for shirts. Big enough for them to hide in, familiar enough of faces for the staff not to really give enough of a shit. Hana had spent the last few minutes explaining everything, the fight that took her arm and the increased frequency of her nightmares, her episodes, and of course how she reacted getting the damn metal recreation in the first place. By the end of it all, Yuna seemed speechless, staring at the arm as if it was its own personal treasure. “Holy shit, Hana.” Yuna reached out, touching the metallic surface of her forearm. “I knew Overwatch would be dangerous but… I didn’t know it would be that bad.” 

“It was my own fault,” Hana responded, lowering her head. SHe couldn’t even feel the slight touches, so it didn’t bother her. As long as she kept her eyes shut, as far as she was concerned, it was Angela giving it some maintenance. “I lept after the Combat Medic for our mission, I took the hit for her and got her away from another enemy. It was the most i could do and I sacrificed something for it. Seeing MiHo and her own prosthetic… I just hadn’t confronted the day with the Gwishin…”

Yuna gave a thoughtful expression at the explanation, only chuckling afterward. “Rushing in head first without any backup, just cause she wants to protect everything precious to her. Sounds like the one and only Hana Song hasn’t changed at all in two years.” 

At that, Hana gave her first genuine chuckle of the day. “Yeah. You could say that.” 

“Hey. You didn’t actually buy anything from that crappy store your mom drags you to, did you?” Yuna asked. The question wasn't exactly out of the blue, but it still caused Hana to roll her eyes before shaking her head after thinking about it. 

“No, I didn’t” 

“Then come get some lolita crap, You K-Pop wannabe.” 

“Bite me.” 

Their search started, almost like a race through the store. Hana hadn’t been here in a few years that was true, but nothing stopped her from finding her favorite plush cat line, even if they were smaller than normal. Yuna took the utmost pleasure in teasing her, but also heavily indulging in whatever cute mess that Hana wanted to purchase anyway. It was like a dream, a blast to the past that Hana was more than happy to accept. In the new light of trying to mend relationships and encountering painful memories, it was a relief to just… stop and look at the gothic lolita bullshit littered in the store that she only truly enjoyed with the one and only Yuna Lee. 

It took a little less of an hour, the two scourging clothes and small cutesy merch that would only belong on the side walls of the store before they were ready to check out. Hana was half way through already opening one of her small ‘blind bags’ that she froze up at her name being called. 

Angela’s voice was loud and clear, as it was the most accented of anyone who had ever said her name before, and while it was welcome, Hana desperately wished she hadn’t shown up yet. Not yet. 

“Who’s the blondie?” Yuna leaned in, a little bit lower than a whisper. Yuna could see the head, while Hana almost cowered away. 

“That… that’s Angela. Angela Ziegler.” Hana muttered under her breath. “You know… Mercy?” 

“The Overwatch Mercy?” Yuna’s voice was a little too loud from the surprise, bringing Angela’s attention over to their direction. “You didn’t tell me you were working alongside her of all people.” 

Hana bit her lip. “Yuna, shut _up_!” 

“Hana?” Angela’s voice was softer this time as she turned the corner to spot them both. The sight was a little embarrassing to see, and Hana couldn’t really hide herself or Yuna for that matter. It was like two worlds colliding, ones right next to each other. At least with the introduction of her parents, or even to MiHo, there wasn’t any direct conflict. Yuna on the other hand… It was different. “Hana, Liebe. I’m glad you’re alright.” Angela said softly, politely keeping her hands to herself. “Who’s this?” 

“Yuna Lee.” Hana couldn’t get a word in before Yuna boldly introduced herself. “I was one of Hana’s teammates back in the special division of MEKA. The top 5.” 

Hana tried hiding away, but she didn’t get far with Yuna grabbing her clothes, keeping her put. 

“Outstanding.” Angela seemed pleased. “Well, I’m Angela Ziegler, judging by your exclamation, you already knew that, however.” 

Yuna seemed to grin. “My parents were huge fans.” 

“Okay well!” Hana exclaimed quite suddenly, jerking herself away from Yuna’s grip and clinging on to Angela’s sleeve. “It was really nice to see you Yuna, thanks for stopping my rampage, I’ll message you when I get home! Let’s go, Angie! Mom and Dad are probably worried sick.” 

Angela stayed, practically rooted in place as she observed the strange reaction. “I just met your friend, Hana. Shouldn’t we be properly-” 

“No time, I’m honestly starving so, we gotta get home. Talk to you later Yuna!” Hana finally yanked hard enough for Angela to come following suit, leaving Yuna quite practically frozen in place. 

It took a full second before Korean shouts came from that store, something along the lines of “ _Get your ass back, pansy rabbit!_ ” She groaned knowing full well the hell there was to pay later on in the day, and she was absolutely not ready for it. 

“Hana, I don't think that was necessary,” Angela said calmly. “Your parents are worried, but if you were just with a friend-” 

“No, No!” Hana stopped, turning and looking Angela in the eyes, grasping her wrist tightly. “Angela that wasn’t ‘just a friend’. That’s one of my exes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think i was gonna post a fic about Hana being at home, even though i made it before the shooting star short, and NOT include Yuna Lee? Sorry but Y'all can't see that woman and not immediately think "oh the girlfriend?" so. Here for this 'Timeline' only, Yuna Lee is Hana's ex-girlfriend. This emphasizes the point that yes, there are multiple 'timelines' in my fics. Woohoo for creative writing! 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed, please feel free to comment or offer suggestions. They're always welcome and will definitely help boost my morale for future fics and chapters. I have a commission to finish up, but this should help anyone who's feeling lacking in my Hanamercy tags! I should get back to regular writing sooner rather than later. Also, if you guys see any error with the way I portrayed Hana's "Episode", please feel free to comment on it. I completely freehanded it. 
> 
> Have a nice day you guys :V.


End file.
